That Faithful Night
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: When a young boy has witnessed his family's massacre, and is saved last minute,how will he respond to living with an emotionally unstable ninja? I know It's a really bad summary, please read the first chapter and then find out if you like it or not? :D
1. Chapter 1

**That Faithful Night**

**Chapter one : How it all started**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

In a night, where terrifying screams and blood shed would taint the white moon, that brightened up the navy blue blanket of a sky, the odd grey being exposed from the white light source, clouds moving past slowly, as if time really had slowed down. In this case, in the body of a young boy, time seemed like it was racing past, before a blink of an eye, blood would decorate the wallpaper, strangled screams vibrating throughout the little abandoned house, a young brown haired child strained to keep his whimpers contained within his throat, his eyes bloodshot, his whole body shaking, fear stricken, his hands gripping for dear life onto a ragged blanket wrapped around his knees as he watched through a gap in the door. The only ray of light beaming through, his brown eye illuminating from the moon lit gap. Another cry of pain, he flinches, his shaking becoming worse, the sound of a cold blade cutting through flesh, and the splatter of the blood, flinging against the door the little boy was hiding behind, the moon light getting covered by the illuminating red drops dripping, the most deadly thing, silence, a small whimper sounded from the boys dried lips, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, landing on his hand, suddenly the light was gone, completely sitting in darkness, the sound of the nob on the door, turning. Thats when time slowed down, a face of sinister looking man was revealed when the door swung open, a tongue licking along the blood soaked blade, blood thirsty evil eyes looking down at him excitedly, the inhumane killings witnessed to young eyes, the unrecognizable corpses the boy once called parents sprawled out on the floor, a beast like hand darting towards the child, lifting him up from his throat, a strangled cry erupting from the clutched body part. Creases in the poor young boys brow deepened from the pain, his eyes watching intently as the blade rose, the moon light reflecting off of it, revealing the mans sliver slowly running down it. The pain shooting through out his whole body, as it cuts across his nose, the young scream penetrating through out his body, his hands dropping the rag and going to grab the over sized hand, slowly loosing consciousness his arms dropped to his sides, only hearing the sound of hounds and another, yet deep scream, before the darkness carries him away.

Before he was completely awake, wondering if he was in the other world, hopefully going to awaken to his parents smiles, and the encouraging voices that came so softly from their throats,suddenly the happy images became blood tainted as images and sounds of the current situation the boy was in came flooding into his head, his body shivering, afraid to open his eyes, feeling pain when he scrunched up his nose, he whimpered, remembering the blade cutting through his skin; slowly warmth surrounded him and a calming rhythm was beating into his eardrums...boom bom...boom bom...boom bom...boom bom...Once again consciousness was lost, the calming rhythm being the only thing keeping the nightmares at bay.

* * *

**TBC - Maybe?...If anyone likes it so far that is...Please tell me what you think**

**EroLoco ~ x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A new home**

**A/N: I decided to continue it, thanks to the reviews, I'll try my best to make it a good story.**

**EroLoco ~ x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto =]**

* * *

"He seems to be fine, just a wound on his nose, thats going to scar" Cold fingers made goose bumps appear on slightly tanned skin, the young boy was laying down on a hospital bed, a bandage on his nose, a small hand gripped tightly to a teens green vest.

A pale hand going to remove it, but a whimper could be heard every time, a heavy, tired sigh came from masked lips, a nurse looked up and smiled warmly.

"He's extremely lucky you was coming home that way Kakashi-san" The person called Kakashi nodded, running a dirty hand through his grey wild hair. "Let's try and take him off your vest shall we?" the woman moved around, grabbing the boys hand, tugging at it lightly, the whimpers grew louder and the boys grip tightened, the woman sighed.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but it seems he feels safe with you, from what you had told me, he may be a little attached" a cole eye glided to look at the boy laying down,

"fine, I'll take him home, then when he wakes up tomorrow I'll come back" The nurse nodded, watching the silver teen carry the boy bridal style. She chuckled at seeing both hands connected to the green vest, and the body snuggling in tightly, Kakashi only groaned before hopping out of the hospital's window, disappearing in the darkness.

Kakashi looked down at the body he was carrying, snorting

_He's eleven? When I was eleven I had already killed many men and he looses consciousness from a little cut?_

Kakashi landed near a door, tapping it slightly with his foot, it pushed open, revealing a pug dog.

"Kaka-You brought the kid?"

"Yes he won't let go" Closing the door behind him, he strolled down his dark hallway making his way into his bedroom, slowly he walked over to the bed, thinking of all the possible ways to go and wash without having the boy cry.

"Pakkun come over here" Said dog walked over to his master, looking a little confused "Lay on the bed, I need you to replace me while I wash" Pakkun frowned,

"I'm not a Teddy bear, I'm only small-" A cold glare was burning into the pugs head, "Fine Fine" the dog jumped up to the bed and laid down, making himself extremely comfortable, Kakashi lowered the sleeping body, the hands gripping onto the vest still, Kakashi let out an irritated growl,

"Put your paw on him or something" Pakkun rolled his eyes and placed his paw on the boys stomach, Said boy let one hand fall onto the paw and then the other hand connected to the green vest dropped.

"That was easy, to think you nearly got beat by a kid" Kakashi rolled his eye while taking off his head band and vest throwing them to the floor,

"When I come back, I want you off my bed"

"Yeah Yeah I understand"

Hearing the running of water as the shower turned on, Pakkun watched the boy next to him, wondering why someone was out to kill this boys family, as well as him, knowing that the boy and his parents couldn't have been ninja's he felt a little sorry for him.

_Never seeing how the ninja world works for most of your life and then suddenly witnessing your family's death, I won't be surprised if he becomes unstable when he's older, or after he wakes up. _

Footsteps made its way into the bedroom, a clean refreshed teen stood by the door frame drying his hair, looking at Pakkun being cuddled by the boy.

"Hey Kakashi, looks like I can't get off the bed, his grip won't let go of me" A small grin appeared on the pug's face, Kakashi sighed throwing the towel on top of his discarded uniform, moving over to sit on the edge of his bed, he frowned, it didn't feel right, but either way he had to endure it.

"Move over a little will you" the silver haired boy pushed at the pugs head,

"Oww I can't move, there- will you stop it!" Kakashi chuckled lightly before turning on his side to face, both Pakkun and the boy.

Brown eyes opened, still in a daze, sitting up slightly, looking around the room he was in, he froze, where was he?

"Oi Kakashi, the kids up!" the brown haired boy looked over to where the voice was coming from, wide eyed when he saw a talking pug, said pug looked up at the boy and winked "Hey kid"

The next thing, a scream echoed through the small apartment, making Kakashi drop his glass, his eye brow twitching ever so slightly, forgetting the glass, he paced back into the bedroom.

"Pakkun I told you not to do that!" Iruka who was sitting in the corner of the room, looked frantic, looking back and forth at the two strangers.

"I'm sorry kid, but its rude not to greet someone in the morning" Kakashi finished glaring at the dog laying on his bed and looked over at the terrified child.

"W-Who are you?!"

"My names Kakashi Hatake, I saved you last night, you wouldn't let go of me so I had to bring you back to my place" Iruka looked over at the boy infront of him, realizing that this boy wasn't much older than him "Now no need to be afraid, this pug on the bed also helped you" said pug picked up his paw in some sort of greeting.

"What's your name kid" Pakkun jumped off the bed and walked over to the child sitting in the corner.

"I-Iruka Umino" he whispered, looking a little sad "So what happened was...real?" Pakkun looked at his young master, Kakashi looked clueless,

"Sorry kid" Pakkun nudged the boys hand with his head, the boys tanned hand lifted and rubbed the pugs head,

"You hungry?" Pakkun looked up at Kakashi "Not you Pakkun, Iruka?" Iruka nodded, standing up slightly, he looked down at his blood stained clothes, "I searched your house, and found some clothes for you, in the bag by the front door" Once again the boy nodded and slowly followed Kakashi out of the room, Pakkun following behind.

Iruka followed the pug into the kitchen, seeing a plate with toast on it, and jars of different jams and butter placed neatly on the table. Iruka looked up at the teen leaning against the counter.

"I hope you like Toast, breads all that I have, If not I'll take you out to eat"

"Thank you Hatake-san, I don't mind toast" A small smile formed on the boys face and he sat down, opening a jar of strawberry jam. Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and kneeled down to the pug.

"What you going to do kid?"

"Well when he's finished that, I'll take him back to the hospital and then the kid leaves?"

"Where's he gonna go? If you remember, the only reason we noticed something was up,was from the bodies scattered all over the place" Kakashi frowned

"They will figure something out"

"Kid what if he doesn't want to leave you?"

"He awake now, he has no choice" Both turned their attention to the boy standing beside them.

"Hatake-san, I washed up the plate, but I don't know where the jars go" Kakashi stood up

"You didn't need to wash up"

"If I didn't it would be rude of me" he looked to the floor, whispering "Thats how my parents brought me up" Pakkun sighed, Kakashi scratched his head,

"Well Iruka go get your things, I'm going to take you to the hospital, to check out the wound on your nose, and then we're going to see what their going to do with you" Iruka nodded, strolling to the front door, picking up his bag of clothes, turning to face Pakkun,

"Bye kid, take care"

"It was nice meeting you Pakkun, thank you" Kakashi shoved the boy out of the door, and closed it.

"Iruka hold on to me" Iruka did as he was told, gripping onto the others navy sleeve, and in a poof of smoke they both landed in the hospital, Iruka was a little shaken from the weird experience,

"Ah Kakashi, Oh he's a awake" A pretty dark haired nurse looked down on the boy, Kakashi nodded, looking down when he felt the boys hand grip tighter to his sleeve.

"Come now, we have to check out your wound" She held out a hand, Iruka checked it out and then looked back up at Kakashi, who sighed rubbing his hair,

"Lead the way Aoi" The woman smiled and started walking, Iruka was checking the place out, seeing some patients bandaged up, his body started to shake again, Kakashi not knowing what to do, trying to think of what his parents would have done, but then nothing came to mind, unconsciously he hadn't realized his arm the boy was gripping hold of, had moved so his hand rested on the boys head. The shaking stopping, and the tanned hand moving to his vest, Aoi stopped and turned around,

"Sit on here hunny" the brown haired boy complied but bringing the teen along with him "Whats you name?" when the boy didn't answer she looked up at Kakashi wryly,

"Iruka Umino" Kakashi said, wondering why the boy suddenly went mute,

"Ah that a nice name, okay I'm going to take off your bandage and clean your wound, see if it's made any progress of healing and then put a fresh bandage on it" a warm smile formed on her face, while Iruka slowly nodded. She left the room leaving the two of them in silence, Kakashi holding back a sigh, while his eye roamed the white room.

"Hatake-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What will happen to me?" A cole looked over to meet two brown ones, looking slightly lost, afraid and alone.

"I don't know, thats why we're here" Kakashi spoke a little to harshly, Iruka looking down, nodding.

"..Sorry.." his brown eyes looked back up to see the woman enter the room again, holding some disinfectant and a new bandage, her creamy hand slowly moved towards the boys face, he flinched and jerked his body back, she pulled away her hand, looking a little worried.

"Hunny I have to take the bandage off, I won't hurt you, the disi-" Kakashi sigh interrupted her,

"Hand me the Disinfectant and the little wipe" the woman nodded, handing it over to him, Iruka turned to face him, watching the bored looking eye, as a pale hand slowly took off the bandage, the boy twitched at the slight pain running through his face. Kakashi peeled off the bandage ignoring the twitches he was getting, and looked at the wound, some parts scabbed and some parts still tender and sensitive.

"Hmm yes that will definitely scar, what was he trying to do?" Iruka shut his eye tight, trying to ignore the conversation, his eyes watering from the pain of the air hitting his wound and the thoughts of his parents.

"Erm Aoi, I may not be an expert at comforting and such, but talking about it infront of the person surely cannot help" Aoi smiled apologetically, before retreating out of the room. Kakashi grabbed the disinfectant and the wipe, soaking it in the liquid, before running it along the cut, the boy bit his lip, his teeth breaking the skin, making blood burst through,

"Oi stop that, I'll try and do it quickly" Iruka nodded, feeling the slight burning on his wound, and the cold fingers on his cheek while holding the boys head in place.

When Aoi came back, Kakashi was just putting a fresh bandage on, Kakashi turned to see another person in the room, someone he hadn't seen before,

"Erm, Iruka, this is Takashi-san, he's here to take you to the orphanage, so he will take care of you from now on" Kakashi narrowed his eye, the man didn't seem right, Iruka started shaking, Takashi smiled walking towards the two,

"Iruka-kun come with me, I heard what happened" Kakashi stood up,

"Takashi-san, how long have you been in the village? I haven't seen you before"

"Well Hatake-kun, its a big village" Kakashi's eye glared,

"So it is, but that doesn't answer my question" Aoi stepped in,

"Kakashi, Takashi-san has been working in the Orphanage for many years, he knows how to handle children" Kakashi glided his gaze over to the woman, who stepped back a little,

"Yeah Hatake-kun, I can't just let Iruka-kun be left alone can I?" A sly smile formed on the mans dark, un trusting features, Iruka gripped onto the back of Kakashi's vest.

"He isn't alone, it seems like Iruka wont let go of me" Takashi looked over Kakashi's shoulder to see a trembling Iruka, joint to his green vest.

"Hmm...Iruka-kun will you let go of him? And come with me?"

His hairy hand darted towards the boy, Iruka bit onto it, making the man yelp, Kakashi looked a little taken back from Iruka's reaction, Takashi stumbled back, bleeding under his skin, his expression turning darker, Aoi gasped.

"I see, then Hatake you look after the boy, and then I'll send someone round to see how things are, but there is a time when you will have a mission and you won't be there to-"

"I am eleven years old, if my p-parents allowed me to stay at home alone for a while, then I'm sure Hatake-san can to" the harsh whisper sounded from behind Kakashi "T-Thats if he doesn't mind" Kakashi sighed, looking back on the child.

"Sure..I don't trust someone like Takashi, to look after anyone" Takashi grunted and walked out of the room, Aoi stood there looking a little shocked.

"Kakashi, if you want, I can come by and look after Iruka when I'm off duty" Kakashi looked up at the young woman, an eye brow arched.

"Why would you do such a thing?" The woman blushed,

"Well, Its an honorable thing you are doing, so I will try and watch over him when your not there" Kakashi nodded thanks, before turning round to face Iruka,

"C'mon then lets go...to your new home" Iruka smiled, something in Kakashi felt weird, but he brushed it off.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x**

**Please tell me what you think, you opinions count :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Silence**

**A/N: Thank you for all you nice reviews, please keep them coming :D and enjoy x x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :] wow thats slightly freaky**

* * *

Kakashi had decided walk, showing Iruka around the village a little, Iruka seeming way to excited to seeing normal buildings for Kakashi's liking:

"Why are you so excited over seeing buildings?" The boy turned around, his face lit up,

"My house, it was abandoned on the border of two country's, so there wasn't anything other than trees and rivers, but these buildings are shaped weird...so different" Kakashi sighed, mumbling 'a buildings a building', Slowly swapping over Iruka's bag to his other shoulder he looked around, girls blushing waving at him, he rolled his eyes, watching Iruka gasping at all the buildings. A group was forming up ahead of them, Kakashi grabbed hold of Iruka's white shirt, making him choke a little, Iruka turned looking up slightly at the teen.

"Iruka get on my back lets go home by jumping on the roofs" Iruka nodded, jumping onto Kakashi's back and 'eep-ing' when Kakashi suddenly pushed off the ground, Iruka's brown eyes seemed hypnotized as he gazed upon the village from so high up,

"Hatake-san" he whispered in the others ear,

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, I promise not to become a problem"

"I'll keep you to that promise" Iruka smiled slightly, before tightening his grip around the others neck, as Kakashi jumped higher, Iruka felt his stomach flip when they landed suddenly at a door, getting off of Kakashi's back so the other could open the door, kicking it open slightly, slinging Iruka's bag off of his shoulder.

"Ah Kaka-the kids back?" Pakkun asked as he sat infront of the door, Kakashi nodded, putting Iruka's things by the door, holding the door open for the boy to walk in "What Iruka didn't want to leave you?" Iruka was still finding it a little difficult to get used to a talking dog.

"There was a man named Takashi, apparently the owner of the Orphanage, he seemed off, so I let Iruka stay with me, and the fact Iruka doesn't like to be touched by anyone" Kakashi walked into the living room, sitting down, Pakkun strolled over jumping up on the couch, they both looked over at the door, noticing that Iruka hadn't entered yet.

"Oi Iruka, come here" They heard footsteps coming their way, and the brown haired boy walking in slowly, silent as a mouse "Take a seat, I need to ask you some things" Iruka nodded, taking a seat, "Do you know why your family was killed? Who was that guy? Anything?" Iruka looked a sad, his eyes watering, Pakkun sighed, thinking about whether he should comment on Kakashi's tactics a little.

"Ah kid, I know it's hard to think about it, but if we have an understanding why, it could help" Kakashi looked over at the pug who just spoke,

"Didn't I just ask for him to tell us this?"

"Well Kakashi you tend to be...A little...Erm..Oblivious to peoples feelings"

"Okay...Iruka do you know anything?"

"B-Before I was born, my parents lived in the fire country, a-and in my m-mums diary she wrote about my d-dad getting into debt with some group" Kakashi frowned,

"You know what group?"

"E-Erm...I can't remember, b-but I'm sure the information you need, is in the d-diary at my house" Pakkun got off the sofa he was sitting on to sit next to Iruka, nudging his head against the boy who was trying to fight off his tears, Kakashi sighed,

"Very well, Pakkun watch over Iruka while I go and report this to the Hokage, he should arrange something to happen seeming as the house is on the border, Iruka make your self at home, there should be an empty draw in my bedroom, use it...I'll go and buy some food on the way back" Iruka nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Yeah get me some good food Kakashi, I may be small, that don't mean you can cut down on the food you feed me" Pakkun said, Kakashi rubbed his head, doing some hand signs and then vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"C'mon kid lets go sort your things out" Pakkun jumped off the sofa, Iruka following the dog. Getting his stuff out of his bag, folding them neatly before putting them into an empty draw, he pulled out the final piece of clothing, pulling out the rag he was holding that night, his mothers scarf, Pakkun realized the boy stopped putting away his things, his body quivering ever so slightly.

"Kid?" walking over to look at what had distracted the boy, he found himself looking at tears running down Iruka's face, his expression twisted in pain, trying to keep down the cries his throat was trying to produce "You don't need to keep your yelps down" Iruka turned to face the pug, his cries becoming audible, Pakkun allowed himself to be hugged by the devastated boy.

By the time Kakashi got home, Iruka was fast asleep on his bedroom floor, Pakkun sleeping next to him, Kakashi sighed, looking at the takeaway food he had gotten, slowly walking into the kitchen, Pakkun's nose started sniffing, his eyes opening up slightly, he smelt steak, he slowly got up, stretching and strolling out of the bedroom to go into the kitchen.

"I smell Steak!" the dogs hungry eyes roaming around the kitchen, then falling back onto his master, his eyes looking excited. Kakashi stopped taking out the shopping and turned around to see the pug hopping around.

"Yeah, I thought I should treat you...Later though" Pakkun looked heartbroken, Kakashi ignored the dogs expression to return to putting his shopping away, finding it a little bit of a struggle considering he only used to shop for one, and even then it was a strict diet.

"Kakashi...who would you say put up with you?" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the sad tone "Who watched you grow into a strong ninja, Who backed you up on so many missions? Who?" Pakkun walked over to Kakashi and bit onto his trouser leg, Kakashi looking down, his bored expression fixed, Pakkun looked up slowly, puppy eyes taking full form "That being me, Pakkun, mans best friend, and you won't feed me steak when I need it most!" Kakashi rolled his eyes before walking past the dog, said dog watched the teen walk out, "Heh it was worth a try"

Entering his bedroom, Kakashi looked down at the boy slumbering on the floor, his hand gripped tightly onto a ragged up piece of cloth, Kakashi frowned, wondering what he should do, Pakkun came in not long after,

"Let him sleep-" Kakashi's foot started kicking the boy lightly in his side, the boy groaned, stirring, he slapped the foot away, Kakashi smirked under his mask, he prodded the side again, Iruka's groaning becoming louder, going to slap the foot away but being unsuccessful, the others smirk growing.

"Oi Iruka get up, don't sleep on the floor" and with that Kakashi padded out of the room, Pakkun shaking his head, watching Iruka sit up slightly, rubbing his tired eyes, glancing around the place.

"You okay kid?" Iruka nodded, letting out a yawn "Kakashi's brought food, so go into the kitchen" Iruka stood up, walking into the kitchen, seeing a bowl on the table, Kakashi leaning on the kitchen counter.

"It's ramen, you should like it" the brown headed boy sat down, separating the chopsticks beside the bowl, slowly digging in and tasting it, a smile grew on his face,

"Ramen is delicious!" the silver haired teen walked over to the other seat, sitting down silently,

"I spoke to the hokage, he's sending a squad to go and check out your house, gathering clues, suggesting that it could be a group from our country, but that's just an idea, we will know when they retrieve the diary you spoke of" Iruka looked up, his eyes looking back down slowly.

"May I have the diary back when you have finished with it?" Kakashi looked blankly at the boy, frowning.

"I don't see why not" brown eyes glanced up quickly, making contact with Kakashi's bored looking one, "Oh yeah, in a few day's you will be a citizen of Konoha, I think it will be best for you to attend the ninja academy, thats if you manage to trust being touched by others"

"..Okay.."

"Alright, sleeping arrangements, I only have one bed, you can sleep in my bed..until I buy a futon.."

"The couch?"

"I only have one blanket, I didn't expect to have anyone else to stay or live in my apartment" Iruka nodded, taking another mouth full of noodles,

"If you have any other questions then ask me"

"Ah Hatake-san I have one" Kakashi nodded, his eye staring at the other,

"hm?"

"Won't you be going on a mission soon?"

"Actually it's my break, so I will only be on duty within the village walls" Iruka nodded.

"Kakashi, Iruka's family's death hasn't hit him totally yet so-what're you looking at?" Pakkun hopped up onto the boys couch, Kakashi looking intently at a scroll,

"Pakkun I need you to get information on this Takashi, something about him doesn't seem right" Pakkun narrowed his eyes staring at the scroll,

"Takashi yuuji, where did you get that from?"

"Medical files, little is said about him here, which is odd...considering that Aoi said he had been here for years, just recently has he shown up to the hospital" Kakashi looked over at the pug eyeing up the scroll,

"That is slightly odd, alright, I'll go and gather what I can" getting off the couch then jumping through the open window, hearing the creaking of the floor boards Kakashi turned to Iruka, drying his wet hair.

"Wheres Pakkun off to?" Kakashi ran his hand through his grey hair, standing up,

"He has a little errand to take care of" Iruka nodded,

"Iruka, could there be the chance of others trying to get you?" the brown haired boy stopped drying his hair, staring at Kakashi looking terrified "Guess you wouldn't know then" continuing on his way out of the room. Iruka stood there, staring at the floor, his heart beating, his body shaking, his whole body tensing, the image of the mans vivid face, his cunning eyes, the dangerous, blood thirsty glint in his eyes, dropping his towel, brown watering eyes darted through out the room, his hand gripping onto his white night shirt. A pale hand gripped onto his shoulder, making the boy go wide eyed and scream, Kakashi turned the boy around to face him, his eye looking around for some sort of pain, looking towards the bandage on the boys nose, realizing that can't be it as the boys body was shaking violently, a horrified expression masking his face.

"Oi! Iruka whats wrong?" thinking back to when his mood changed, noticing it was from his words, sighing, thinking why the hell did the gods think he was best to look after a boy younger than him, when he didn't have a childhood like Iruka's. "Listen to me-" Kakashi was thrown back, landing on the floor, Iruka was hugging him, shaking violently, his breathing becoming uneven, Kakashi went wide eyed, his body tensing, not used to having close contact with those who weren't his dogs, or the enemy's in hand to hand combat. Sighing he looked at the untied brown hair, spread across his torso, hesitantly placing a pale hand on the boys head, petting it like he would with Pakkun, slowly scratching and massaging the scalp, till the shaking had stopped, the boy lifted his face to look at the person treating him like a pet, the sun set lighting up the room, something felt weird inside of Kakashi, feeling the need to brush it off again, Iruka jumped up, blushing slightly.

"I-I..I'm sorry Hatake-san" he bowed, his hair covering his red face, Kakashi sat up, rubbing his head,

"Stop bowing, look listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but don't worry I won't let nothing happen to you" Iruka stayed in the bowing position, Kakashi getting slightly irritated "Oi you bowing like that is becoming a problem, you promised to not become a problem right?" the brown head nodded, before straightening up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatake-san?" Iruka called out to the dark figure, covering the lower half of his face with the bed covers,

"Yes its me don't worry" Kakashi slumping onto the edge of the bed, putting his head band on the side table, he turned to look at the boy hidden under the covers.

"Hatake-san, your eyes are different colours?" Kakashi nodded, turning back, keeping his pouch close, kunai close and other needed weapons,

"I lost my original eye" Iruka made a noise of understanding, not prying further into the others life, the silver haired boy, pulled back the covers and laid down, pulling them over him, looking over to the other, trying to not take up to much room in the bed, "You can move closer, I don't really move in my sleep" Iruka nodded, worming his way closer, Kakashi tried breathing slowly, his body was on alert from the other being so close, already his brain was calculating ways to deflect and take down the other if he tried to attack, 100 different ways of killing him, Kakashi closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, those thoughts disappearing, sighing a little, wondering what he will be like if he ever married, he couldn't possibly think of 100 different ways to kill his wife every time they fell asleep could he? Some times, Kakashi managed to annoy himself with his antisocial-ness

"Good night Hatake-san"

"Night Iruka"

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Odd behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Thank you for your reviews XD..Please keep it up XD inspires me to write

Kakashi woke up to feeling something warm, snuggling into the unfamiliar heat, his arms already being wrapped around them, so he tightened his grip, then something hit him, his eyes snapped open and widened he was hugging Iruka, the boys head to his chest, his hands gripping onto his night shirt, Kakashi blushed, slowly tugging the boys hands, pulling them off of him, then releasing his grip from the boy completely. Jumping off of the bed, his heart was racing and his face felt extremely hot, deciding he needed to cool down he went to have a shower, tip toeing out of the room silently, he turned on the shower the cold water running, taking off his night clothes and then his mask he slowly walked infront of the mirror, staring at his face, looking at the scar running down his pale face, and how his face was slowly maturing, lifting his hand he slowly messed up his hair more, letting fall around his face, sighing before getting into the cold shower.

Iruka opened his brown eyes, the loss of heat caused him to wake up, slowly lifting his heavy body up into the siting position Iruka looked around the room, hearing the shower running, he got off the bed and started to make it, neatly pulling each side making it look perfect, fluffing the pillows and laying them down, then he padded to the other's draws gathering all the things the other will be wearing, including his headband and then laid them out nicely infront of the bathroom door. He slowly walked into the kitchen to check what food they had, knowing Kakashi only went shopping yesterday, grabbing all the ingredients he needed, and started preparing and cooking. Kakashi opened the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around the lower half, looking down he saw his clothes all neatly folded and stacked up, frowning as he looked up, moving slightly to turn and look in the direction of the kitchen, he smelt something nice, bending down to pick up his clothes, a small smile on his thin lips. The brown haired boy, raced around the kitchen, setting up the table before dishing up the food he made, stopping when he heard something, he slowly looked over his shoulder seeing a masked man hoisted up onto the window frame, screaming he threw the nearest thing to him, a knife, flinging it successfully towards his target.

"WOAH!" the masked man dodged it, putting his hand up in a defensive manner, about to explain until a rushed Kakashi darted into the room,

"Iruka whats-Kitsoragi?" Iruka looked confused at the two people "Don't scare Iruka like that you idiot" Kakashi got out of his defensive position from standing infront of Iruka and stood to the side of the boy while the masked man jumped to the floor.

"Sorry Kakashi-sempai, I forgot, Sorry Umino-san" Iruka bowed to the other,

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry for throwing a knife at you, and I'm sorry Hatake-san for throwing your knife out the window" Kakashi rubbed his head, and patted the boys head,

"What did I say about bowing? And at least you had enough instinct to throw a knife, which seemed like a pretty good throw" the masked man nodded,

"Yeah if I hadn't dodged last minute, he could have got my shoulder, good aim for someone with no experience" Iruka stood up straight, putting a mug on the table, Kakashi eyed up the table,

"Hatake-san I made you breakfast"

"Thank you, could you give us a se-" The boy bowed and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone, Kakashi blinked and slowly walked over to take a seat, separating his chopsticks.

"So why are you here Kitsoragi?" The other leaned against the window, crossing his arms,

"Well I'm here to tell you that the mission resulting on gathering clues was unsuccessful, looks like the house had been raided, unless that was what it looked like when you got there?"

"No, everything seemed in place, except for the blood and body's scattered around"

"So yeah looks like someone went to the get rid of any evidence of the people behind the massacre, no diary was found, we are still hunting for evidence, but it looks like the group are very skilled" Kakashi nodded, pulling down his mask eating some rice,

"Also, I found Pakkun snooping on Takashi Yuuji he told me all about it, I informed the Hokage, who was saying he hadn't heard anything from the Orphanage about Iruka, so he has sent a squad to watch over Takashi now" He shifted, taking off his mask, revealing green hair, bright blue eyes, and tribal markings.

"Also Sarutobi-sama knows of Iruka's condition, and hasn't asked the boy to come meet him yet, but he has told me to tell you to keep a close eye on him, and be careful" Once again the silver haired boy nodded, digging into the salmon.

"Are you sure you can handle looking after a him?" Kakashi frowned,

"What are you trying to say? Because I'm to young?" Kitsoragi shook his head,

"That's not why, your a capable talented, stealthy 15 year old, but it's just, you can't relate can you?" Putting down his chopsticks, Kakashi stood up, making the other flinch.

"No I can't relate but I'm the only one that boy allows to touch, and to be honest its most probably good for me to have human company" the green haired teen looked surprised,

"Alright sorry, I'm just saying, what about your ANBU duties?"

"I'm on break, I'll be doing duties withing the walls, and by the time I'll go back he will be skilled enough to defend himself"

"Still be living here?" Kakashi looked at the food on the table, his frown deepening,

"If you have no more information then leave, you have duties to attend to" the other boy put his mask back, and bowed before hopping onto the window, and leaving. Kakashi just growled in frustration, looking back at the food on his table,

"Iruka! Come here" he heard the boy pacing to the kitchen, looking at food,

"Hatake-san you didn't like the food?" Kakashi beckoned the other to walk towards him, "What's wrong?"

"The food was delicious, I just lost my apatite" Kakashi looked at the boy, something felt really weird, for some reason the others words hurt him in some way, he went all defensive, looking over at this boy infront, even though it's been short, this boy had became a part of his life, for some reason his guard was low, and he even allowed the boy to hug him, he felt a weird sensation whenever the boy smiled; Iruka was polite and wasn't a problem, you would hardly notice the boy existed until he done something thoughtful. Looking at the boys eyes, noticing worry and fear, Kakashi sat down it was all to much, in such short time he had became attached to the other.

"Hatake-san! What's wrong?!" Iruka put his hands on the other boys shoulder,

"Nothing, now about your mother's diary, it turns out that all evidence to your father's connection with this group had been erased and taken, so we have no clue on who we are facing, so stay with me at all times" Iruka nodded, wondering what was bothering the teen.

"I'll clean this up Iruka, sorry for wasting your food" Iruka shook his head, pull the other to stand up and shuffling him out of the room.

"No Hatake-san I'll do it, you just relax it's your break, I'm extremely sorry I've become a problem for you" Before Kakashi could answer he was pushed into the living room, and Iruka padded back into the kitchen.

What he didn't know was that the brown haired boy was crying while washing up, his body shaking in fear, trying to keep his sobs at bay.

_I'm causing Hatake-san a lot of trouble, it's his break and he has to put up with me, no wonder my father wanted to hand me over to that man, I'm sorry_...Slowly dropping to the floor, his knees getting weak, hiding his face with his hands.

"Iruka?" Kakashi strolled into the kitchen seeing the boy hugging his knees on the floor, "Iruka??" rushing to the others side "Does your nose hurt? Should I change your bandage?"

"I-I'm S-Sorry H-Hatake-S-San" the boy looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks, a face twisted in pain "I-I'm a-a problem" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair, damn his hormones kicking in now, of all times, he really didn't need all these weird feelings revealing themselves.

"Iruka your not a problem, stop crying its nothing I can't handle" he offered a pale hand for the boy, a tanned one taking it, and he yanked the boy into a hug. Iruka surprised at first, before closing his eyes and then wrapping his arms around the boys torso, "Now go and have a shower" Iruka looked up, slowly letting go, and walking to the bathroom.

"Yo Kakashi" Kakashi paced to where the voice was coming from, seeing Pakkun jumping down from the window,

"Pakkun you should have come back the moment Kitsoragi found you" the dog nodded, before yawning "Go rest up"

"Kakashi, whats wrong you seem a little off" Kakashi groaned, shaking his head,

"Go rest up"

After Iruka had got ready and cleaned up, Kakashi decided to take the boy around the village, to do some shopping and to get the boy used to the village. They were currently walking down the town center, Iruka sticking close to the silver haired boy.

"Iruka how about you stay sleeping in my bed?" the brown haired boy looked up,

"You sure?" the silver hair nodded, looking down slightly at the brown ponytail blowing in the wind.

"KAKASHI MY RIVAL" Iruka squeaked when a green spandex wearing kid appeared from no where, Kakashi didn't flinch instead he groaned and rolled his eye.

"Not now Gai, I'm showing Iruka around the village go away"

"Iruka? Its a pleasure to meet Kakashi's new boyfriend" Iruka froze, Kakashi went bug eyed, the green spandex wearing teen posed, his bushy eyebrow raised and a sparkle from his teeth as he beamed a smile.

"B-Boy...F-Friend!?" Iruka stuttered, going red in the cheeks, while a silver haired eyebrow twitched,

"Oh what a cute one you picked!" Gai strolled over, eying up the flushed Iruka, "Good going my rival!" doing a thumbs up pose, making Iruka step back, Kakashi groaned, grabbing the others thumb.

"Gai, go away, Iruka isn't my boyfriend" the other nodded, looking around all suspicious like, before moving in close to the two of them, Iruka still to flustered to be scared,

"I see, a SECRET lover...Nice Kakashi" Iruka twitched a little, while his blush just intensified.

"No-"

"FORBIDDEN LOVE, HOW YOUTHFUL AND ABOSLUTELY WONDERUFL" Gai chuckled, before darting off, screaming something like beautiful youth. Kakashi just looked down at the blushing boy and sighed.

"Sorry, that was Gai, a friend" Iruka nodded, not daring to make eye contact with the older one.

"Pakkun come get your steak" Pakkun darted to the kitchen, eying up the steak before ravishing it with his teeth, Kakashi rubbed his face before stalking out of the room, checking his bedroom for Iruka, when he didn't find the other boy he walked towards the living room, stopping when he saw the brown haired boy sitting on a window frame, the wind blowing through his ponytail and his eyes full of sorrow, to which Kakashi thought was beautiful. Accidentally he groaned out loud, catching the others attention,

"Hatake-san?" Kakashi strolled over, his pale hand reaching for the others bandage, Iruka shut his eyes tight, trying to not flinch as the bandage came off,

"Hmm its still a little sensitive, let me clean it for you" Iruka nodded, watching the other leave the room, then watched as he returned with a bottle and a small tissue in his hand. Slowly pouring some liquid on the tissue, he rubbed it lightly along the now scarring tissue. His hand stopping, Iruka slowly opened one eye, looking directly into the dark one, they stayed like that for a while, none but the wind got in between them, Pakkun slowly strolled into the room, looking completely happy, then he stopped watching the pair stare at each other, deciding whether he should interrupt the two, deciding he better not, he turned around heading for Kakashi's bedroom for a little nap. Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly, his brow digging down, intently staring at this weird person infront of him, wondering what attracted him to the boy so much, it was insane.

Iruka was sitting there staring at his Saviour, the one who offered to look after him even though he is a busy teenager, who does nice things for him, and even though he doesn't seem very emotionally capable he still tries to understand what Iruka was going through. Unconsciously Iruka moved forward, his lips pressing against the masked ones, both eyes open and wide, both noticing what the other had just done, Iruka pulled back quickly smacking his head on the window frame, Kakashi, froze in place watching the boy grip onto the back of his head, whining in pain. Then his emotions took over, while Iruka had his eyes closed, to busy rubbing the sore spot on his head, he hadn't noticed that Kakashi pulled his mask down, but the feel of the familiar cold fingers touching his skin, brought him to open his eyes, feeling equally cold lips placed on top of his, gently touching his, Iruka immediately forgot the pain in his head, and started focusing on how his heart was racing so much, how loud his heart was beating, he could hear it.

"Erm sorry to stop this" Kakashi pulled back, looking a little lost, Iruka pulled back aswell once again smacking his head onto the frame, Pakkun just stood there moving his eyes about the room, if he could whistle he would, Kakashi pulled his mask up and forcefully turned to the pug, ignoring the boy gripping onto his head again.

"What is it? You wasn't stopping anything" the pug simply rolled his eyes, and a dark haired woman strolled into the room, Aoi.

"Hello just thought I should pop in, to see how you two are doing" Kakashi frowned, he hadn't heard any knocking on the door.

"We are-" he finally turned around seeing Iruka still whining "Iruka! Whats wrong?" The pug rolled his eyes once again more muttering something like 'you should know'. Aoi just looked confused, and rushed over to the young boys side.

"Iruka are you okay?" She went to touch him, until he froze, his whining stopped his eyes laid on her pale hand, fear stricken in eyes, she jerked her hand back again, looking apologetically at Kakashi, who closed is visible eye and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Still don't like being touched, well I should be off, I have night shifts, I'll come by soon, Kakashi when ever you are doing any duties come find me and I'll look after him for you" She smiled sweetly, Kakashi nodding and following her to the door, Iruka stayed in place while Pakkun bit onto his trouser leg,

"Iruka get away from the window, it's getting cold" Iruka nodded, closing the window and locking it, hearing the door shut, Kakashi strolled in, Pakkun eying him up with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well I leave you alone with the boy for a short amount of time and this happens?" Kakashi glared at the dog, Iruka pulled himself out of his fear stricken state and rushed to stand in between Kakashi and the pug, both lifting an eyebrow at the boy,

"Pakkun, please don't blame Hatake-san, it was my fault" The pug looked up at the boy curiously.

Meanwhile as Aoi walking away from the apartment had a deep expression on her face.

"This brats going to be hard to get, after all" she spoke to a shadow figure as she walked past, who grins, revealing his pearly whites in the darkness, before vanishing.

TBC

EroLoco ~ x x

Please read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Forget**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

"How's it your fault?" both asked the brown haired boy, Kakashi couldn't help but smile,

"Well I was the one who kissed him first.." the pug smirked, making the boy blush even more.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Pakkun shut up" Kakashi defensively pulling the boy to his side, "It was just an accident"

"Sure kid's keep telling your selves that" Iruka looked up at the other, looking sad.

"I'm sor-"

"Shh...I kissed you back so theres nothing to apologize for" Iruka blushed again, looking at the others hand on his shoulder, "Now it's getting late, so lets go to sleep" Kakashi walked into the bathroom, his heart was beating like hell, taking off his headband and pulling down his mask, Pakkun strolled into the bathroom seeing Kakashi's hands gripping onto the sides on the sink.

"Kid what-"

"I don't know" he splashed some water on his face, running the wet hand through his hair, turning around to face the pug.

"That boy makes me feel weird" The pug chuckled,

"Finally we get to have this chat, pup" Kakashi frowned, looking at the dog as if he was stupid.

"What?"

"Well...when a male likes so-"

"Shut up! I know..." The pug nodded, watching the distressed boy mess up his hair.

"Welcome to the world of feelings"

"..Great.."

Kakashi walked into the bedroom, looking at the lump in his bed, sighing as he tugged on his night shirt, Iruka spoke up once again:

"Hatake-san?"

"Yes its me" The lump fidgeted, Kakashi laid his headband on the side table, putting his pouch next to him, slowly pulling the covers back, pulling his feet over and then laid his head down on the pillow. He turned to look at the boy with his back turned to him, then stared at the ceiling, slowly closing his eyes, Iruka turned over watching the other sleep on his back, a finger touching his own lips.

"Good night Hatake-san"

"Good night Iruka"

Kakashi and Iruka had gotten up early today, Kakashi had asked Aoi to watch Iruka while Kakashi had to patrol the village, So he was taking the brown haired boy to the hospital, asking Pakkun to stay by the boys side, considering that he didn't think Aoi could protect Iruka if someone decided to strike. Both boys remained silent through out the journey, when they reached the hospital Aoi was waiting, looking extremely energetic considering that she was having night shifts.

"Sorry Aoi I know you must be busy with your night shifts" the woman shook her head, looking a little to eager, then she looked down at the pug.

"Pakkun's staying to?" Kakashi nodded, the woman nodded, a fake smile placing on her lips,

"Very well, now come this way, I'll see you later Kakashi" Kakashi waved, Iruka looked up at him worried slightly.

"She will take care of you, I promise to return as soon as possible, I will even return if I sense trouble" Iruka nodded, slowly walking behind Aoi, Pakkun looked up at Kakashi who knelt down,

"Remember what you need to do if someone does take action" the pug nodded, before running to catch up with the two. Kakashi stayed in the position before getting to his duty.

"So Iruka we will be staying here for a few hours and then we will head back to mine" She turned to look at the boy who nodded, turning back to see where she was going, she gave a disgusted smirk.

"By the time you are finished here Kakashi will be back to pick Iruka up" the woman nearly jumped when Pakkun spoke up, who was now sitting on Iruka's head.

"Ah of course, I forgot you was there Pakkun" she giggled, and the dog just remained silent, Iruka was shaking with fear again.

"Kakashi, looks like we are patrolling together" came a teen chewing on a senbon, Kakashi nodded a greeting.

"Alright, Genma"

"I heard about your situation, so if you need to go you can, that's why you have been assigned a partner" Once again the silver haired boy nodded.

"Gai said he was you boyfriend" Kakashi snorted,

"Gai says a lot of things, he tends to think differently" Genma chuckled, nodding.

"Damn right"

Iruka stood in a room quietly, Pakkun scanning the surroundings, keeping his canine senses alert.

"Kid you okay?" Iruka nodded slightly, still shaking a little,

"I don't like it here" Pakkun's eyes narrowed, for someone who was meant to be watching Iruka, Aoi wasn't doing a very good job, she had left him in this empty room for a while now. Suddenly the door busted open, Pakkun turned his attention to it, growling, Iruka jumped, the door flying to the other side of the room, smashing into a window, a huge man came walking in, a sly smirk laid across his worn features.

"Ah hello there little boy, want to come with me?" his tone sounded perverted and rough, Pakkun remained on the boys head "Sorry but you will have to come alone, leave the puppy here" Iruka went wide eyed, his body froze on the spot, them eyes brought back to many memories. Time slowed down again, he couldn't hear anything Pakkun was saying, he could only hear the footsteps the huge dark haired man was taking, and his own heartbeat, the room seemed to be getting darker by the second, thats when a sudden noise brought him back to his senses, Iruka seeing eight dogs leaping past him, and glass spraying everywhere.

"Iruka under the table" Pakkun shouted, Iruka finally taking control of his legs and darting towards the table, getting a few glass shards in his arm. The man dodged the majority of the dogs except for the big bull dog: Bull who latched onto the mans shoulder, then a dog with bandages wrapped around his head: Uhei latching onto his other shoulder, immobilizing both his arms, once that was done, the rest of the dogs successfully latched themselves onto pinned down man. Pakkun jumped onto the table Iruka was under and smirked.

"You are not going anywhere any time soon, so tell me who sent you" Chuckling from the man beneath all the dogs erupted,

"Please you may have taken me down, it don't mean I will sing" Pakkun blinked, before Aoi came rushing to the door, acting shocked.

"Oh my"

"Aoi go alert-"

"I thought you could hold out for longer Togashi" Pakkun frowned, Iruka managed to look a little confused while remaining fearful.

"Heh Sorry boss, I didn't expect there to be so many hounds" Aoi lifted her nurse's skirt, revealing a blade strapped to her leg.

"Well you did your job, Very good Togashi" leaping over the pile up infront of her and landing a few feet away from the boy hiding under the table.

"Iruka come now" Pakkun leaped towards her, she swiftly kicking him to the side, making him go crashing into the wall, Iruka watched, looking horrified, slowly turning his gaze towards the woman who was currently making hand sighs, suddenly all the dogs vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Heh Kakashi thought his hounds could take us down? Oh please he's just a little boy" pulling the blade out of the strapping on her leg she slowly made her way over to the fear stricken boy. "Don't be scared, it wont hurt....much"

Kakashi stopped on a roof, Genma turning to face the other,

"Kakashi?" Kakashi's expression darkened,

"Some one reversed my summoning" Genma frowned

"..I'm off.." Genma nodded, watching the silver haired teen take off like lightning, darting towards the hospital, suddenly deciding to ditch his duties and go aid the other.

TBC

EroLoco ~ x x x

Please tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Youth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is really short, I'm ill and well I wanted to get this up, so if its got some mistakes I'm terribly sorry.

The dark haired woman, ran her tongue along the blade, looking at the boy stuck under the table watching in fear, this feeding the smirk she was currently wearing.

"It's really a pity Iru-kun...If your whore of a mother just let us have you, you wouldn't be in this situation..You would have been a nice toy to have" She breathed out, Iruka being to scared to take any of this in turned back to where Pakkun had been, then slowly panned back to her, noticing the man sitting up,

_Hatake-san...Hatake-san...Hatake-san!!_ closing his eye's shut, feeling his body vibrating, hearing his heartbeat aswell as the womans dirty chuckle,

"You there!!" Iruka opened his eyes, that voice seemed familiar, he looked up at Aoi who stopped in her tracks, looking slightly annoyed, she turned around to where the voice was coming from, her face connecting with a foot, forcefully throwing her into the wall she had kicked Pakkun into. Iruka looked up, staring at none other than Gai, in his fighting stance, he slowly looked over at Iruka, his serious expression disappearing and turning into a beam of a smile with the sparkle in his teeth.

"Iruka have no fear, Might Gai is here!" Iruka gaped, looking back at the woman crashed into the wall, his mouth widening even more when he noticed that there was no wall, just a huge gap in the room, rubble everywhere. "Yoda Aoi you are trying to harm a defenseless boy, I can not allow that" keen brown eyes watched, seeing an obviously peeved woman pick herself up now standing outside, blood trickling down her chin, then in a flash of green Gai moved, appearing from below the woman, his foot connecting with her chin, making her push off the ground, once again Gai disappeared, swiftly appearing to the side of the woman in mid air, swinging his foot to hit her ribs, redirecting her to land into some trees.

"You..Bastard Child!" She screamed, Gai landed, his taijutsu stance in place, Aoi slammed her fist into the tree she landed on making it fall over, dashing towards the calm green spandex wearing boy, blade in hand, swiftly swinging it around, Gai dodging every swing, ducking and swinging his legs making the woman topple over, she managing to balance all her weight on her hand, flipping, landing a few feet away from the boy.

"You!" The dark haired woman looked over her shoulder, wiping away the blood on her chin, smirking,

"...Copy nin" Kakashi stood on a roof not so far from the other two, his sharingan spinning wildly, his eye giving off a deathly glare, "Who sent you here!"

"My master...If he can't have his _toy_-" Kakashi's frown deepened, "-Then no one can" Gai clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously,

"_TOY!?!_" Gai glanced up at Kakashi's unusual tone, blinking in surprise,

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" The woman blinked watching this unusual technique, seeing flashes of blue chakra taking the form of electricity, in the palm of Kakashi, looking extremely pissed off, then in a flash before she could let her brain register to dodge the attack, his hand was connected to her back, eyes widening as she coughed up blood, slowly pulling his hand back he watched her body fall to the ground, looking back up at Gai.

"Kaka-"

"Wheres Iruka?" Kakashi cut in, his voice deep with concern, Gai pointed towards the gap in the hospital wall, the silver headed boy jogging in that direction, looking around to find the brown headed boy sitting under a table, with glass shards in his arm, "Iruka!! You okay?" Iruka crawled out from under the table, and was met with a kneeling Kakashi.

"Kakashi!!" pouncing on him, making Kakashi fall to the floor, wincing when a few glass shards dug into his arm, clinging onto the green vest ,hiding his head in the others chest.

Gai walked up to the two of them, looking down as Kakashi started petting the others head with one hand and his other rubbing his back.

"Took your time Kakashi"

"I was on the other side of the village, I made it on pretty good time" Gai smiled, pale hands slowly pushed the tanned boy up, so he could pick himself up off the ground, as soon as he done that Iruka clung to his arm.

"Gai I need you to take these two to interrogation and after that could you please inform the Hokage?" Gai nodded, picking up the unconscious male body, then walking through the gap, suddenly Genma came through one of the busted windows, looking at the state of the area, sighing.

"I see you didn't need my help after all" Kakashi looked over at the other, nodding,

"I do, I need you to wake up the nurses, seems like Aoi must have put them all to sleep" the brown headed teen nodded, before taking off.

"Iruka lets go get the glass out of your arm" brown hair nodded, his hand's still clinging to the others arm.

"..Oww.." Iruka moaned when Kakashi carefully pulled out another shard,

"Your lucky you only got this many, so stop moaning" the tanned boy gritted his teeth, trying to not sound out his cries of pain.

"I'm sorry Iruka, I shouldn't have left you alone"

"Aoi seemed so nice, who would have thought.."

"Seems I can't trust people even within these village walls, unless they are old friends" Another flinch from the younger boy.

"There, let me clean these cuts, and then bandage them" Iruka nodded, watching Kakashi soak up a cloth, then slowly rub it on his wounds.

"Okay from now on, don't leave my sight"

"Ah Kakashi! Bandaging the one you love!" Iruka turned to the door, seeing Gai smirking and winking,

"Thank you Gai" the tanned boy spoke with a warm smile, making Kakashi's heart skip a beat,

"No problem Iruka, Kakashi you can rely on me to watch Iruka" silver hair nodded, standing up,

"Might just do that Gai, at least I know Iruka's safe" Gai's stare turned a little serious, Kakashi sighing running a hand through his hair "Iruka can you leave us alone for a minute?" The boy nodded, padding out of the kitchen and into the living room, Gai remained silent until he was sure the other was far from hearing.

"Kakashi what was up with you?" he watched the other lean against the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Gai she said toy...Iruka ain't no toy" through out each word his voice drowned with anger, the black haired boy nodded,

"Alright I would most probably do the same if someone close to me was called something like that-"

"What the hell did she mean?! I thought it was debt this group was after?"

"Kakashi calm down, you think Iruka will want to see you like this?" The silver haired boy inhaled sharply, then exhaling, "Plus we will find out everything we need to know, luckily I left the man unconscious so an interrogation officer will take care of him, and the investigation team has Inoichi Yamanaka he will be able to enter Aoi's head and collect information" Kakashi nodded,

"I'll be off now, call me when you need me"

"Alright, see you Gai"

* * *

Kakashi walked into the living room, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, the brown haired boy was sitting on a chair, looking at the new presents in the room,

"Here you go, are you alright?" the silver haired boy said while handing the younger boy the mug, Iruka taking it and nodding.

"Thank you Hatake-san" Kakashi sat down next to the tanned boy, watching him as he took a sip of hot chocolate "Hatake-san is Pakkun and the rest of the pack alright?" silver hair nodded,

"Call me Kakashi...Like you did earlier"

"Alright..K-Kakashi, I'm sorry for causing you problems...I promised I woul-" Kakashi brought the younger boy into a hug, being careful not to knock the mug to much, Iruka blushed madly he could hear Kakashi's heart, it was beating so fast. A pale hand grabbed the mug out of the younger boys grip putting it on the coffee table, sitting back and pulling Iruka into a proper hug.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I haven't felt like this before" Iruka hugged the other back, his blush hardening.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x x**

**Read and Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Handling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: thank you for all your reviews I truly love hearing from you guys :D**

* * *

After what happened with Aoi Kakashi did not loose track of the brown haired boy for a second, Iruka was currently changing, fidgeting slightly from the intent stare he was getting from the other, his blush visible for the whole world to witness. Putting on his shirt, wincing when his arm moved, a flash of silver was all Iruka saw until he felt hands helping him put on his shirt, his bandage on his nose dropping off.

"Ah.." Iruka said as he went to go pick it up, stopping when seeing a pale one grab it instead, he looked up at the older teen, his cole eye on the slowly healing cut on the others nose,

"It's odd but that scar will look good on you" Iruka frowned, confused by the others comment,

"Pardon?"

"I mean...I don't know, it will make you more appealing" the blush that had not long vanished reappeared, Kakashi noticing it and he felt weird again, he slowly turned around padding towards the kitchen, where he located the bin, Iruka followed, watching the other teen carefully,

"Should I put another bandage on?" silver hair shook,

"I don't see any point, it's nearly healed, just let fresh air get to it....okay lets go" the brown haired boy nodded, walking towards the front door, with the silver haired teen closely behind him.

"Kakashi!! You made it on time" Iruka smiled at the green spandex wearer, Kakashi just rolled his eye,

"Yeah, I was planning on visiting the memorial stone for longer, but Iruka mentioned it being rude for being late" Kakashi rose a silver brow from the look he was getting from Gai,

"What?"

"No, Nothing, I didn't say nothing did I?" Gai asked Iruka, getting a shake of a head from the youngest, Kakashi groaned.

"Alright lets start teaching Iruka the basics, kunai throwing, chakra and such"

It had been a whole two hours and Iruka was still trying to work out how to concentrate chakra, standing there straining to get even a little bit of chakra, Gai watched as Kakashi was helping the other, how his normally cold, emotionless eye softened just from the others presents. Iruka pouted giving up, about to walk away until a pale hand pulled him back, Kakashi was telling him he needs to try a lot more if he wishes to be able to protect himself when Kakashi has to return to his duty. Gai stood up shoving Kakashi out of the way.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL IRUKA!! Let me teach you taijutsu! I'm a better teacher than Kakashi" Kakashi groaned, walking over to a nice spot to sit and watch, Gai telling Iruka a little about taijutsu before getting started, then he watched the careful steps the other was doing, mimicking what Gai had been doing, Kakashi chuckled a little when Iruka fell over, receiving a glare from the unexpected boy, it had seemed Kakashi was seeing a different side to Iruka and he found it...Cute.

It seemed Iruka had learned to trust Gai, as he allowed the other to touch him, a tinge of jealousy sparking inside of the silver haired teen, these feelings really didn't help the boy's confusion any better; they were all currently sitting at the ramen stand, Iruka sitting in between both boys, Iruka was slurping up his noddles, talking to Gai and Kakashi quickly pulled his mask down and started digging into his, Iruka looked at the young girl behind the counter, blushing furiously, he turned to look in the direction she was staring at, seeing Kakashi pushing his now empty bowl forward, frowning he looked back to the girl, he pouted.

"Iruka don't you like these noodles?" Gai asked, noticing the others pout, Iruka shrugged, slowly Gai's dark eyes glided over to the flustered girl enraptured by Kakashi and then chuckled.

"I see.." the tanned head turned looking at the other,

"Pardon?"

"Don't worry, Kakashi doesn't pay attention to others, like how he does with you" the black haired boy chuckled watching the boys head go a rather odd shade of red, Kakashi coughed,

"What are you saying Gai?"

"Nothing..Much"

"What ever, we should be leaving now, I'm sure Iruka must be tired" The brown haired boy nodded, Gai getting off of his stool, waving at the two as they started walking off in their direction.

"Kakashi Hatake" the silver teen looked towards his window, where a ANBU perched, he got up and took the scroll that was handed out to him, he watched the ANBU vanish in the misty darkness before slowly opening up the scroll, he scanned through the information, a brow frowning and his cole eye narrowing. Iruka walked into the living room, towel drying his hair, he looked at the others expression and was concerned.

"Iruka...We managed to find out where this group may be located, Yoshimaru clan? How did your father get involved with them?" Kakashi sat down stiffly, Iruka rushing to his side, sitting next to him,

"Yoshimaru clan?"

"Yeah they are known as an entire S-class clan, everyone of them is extremely strong, they are also famously known through out this countries underworld" Iruka swallowed thickly,

"You managed to defeat Aoi..."

"Turns out they were just lackeys hired, Iruka they need me to go on a mission tonight to infiltrate this location" he turned to face the now expressionless boy, slowly his head nodded and he got up, turning his back to the other,

"S-class is extremely strong and talented ninja right? Who will look after me?" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, choosing not to answer to the first question,

"The Hokage offered to watch over you, so get your things packed up, I'll take you over there and then I'll leave for the mission" without a word Iruka walked out of the living room, Kakashi grew frustrated with himself, starting to wish never joining the ANBU.

"Alright Kakashi leave Iruka with me, join the squad awaiting your orders by the gate" Kakashi nodded, before turning to look at the young boy, who looked extremely upset, sighing he left the room. The hokage sat down on his chair, looking at the boy sitting in the corner of the room, staring out of the window.

"He will return unharmed, Kakashi is extremely strong" brown eyes lifted to meet the gaze of the elder,

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble" the leader shook his head, a warm smile on his lips,

"No need to apologize, you are one of my villagers, I have a duty to protect you"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" his brown gaze looked back out of the window, while the other got on with paper work, slowly Iruka was devising a plan, as soon as the other was distracted he would make a break for it, he couldn't let Kakashi go into an enemy territory with such high level ninja, it didn't matter how strong Kakashi was, he had to go and help! If it meant handing himself over for Kakashi's survival Iruka would do it in a heart beat. He owed the other that much, even if it was little it would do Kakashi good, Kakashi would most probably be happy getting to live by himself again, have his bed to himself and not having to constantly worry about Iruka, the brown haired boy sighed, he had enjoyed and had grown attached to Kakashi, but as his mother said, if you truly love someone you must learn to let them go.

As soon as Sarutobi left the room briefly Iruka grabbed the scroll with the location on it and escaped, running down the stairs exiting the building, he had to go fast, get to the location before Kakashi did, at least that way there wouldn't be any fighting. He dashed along the street, looking along the houses he was passing, stopping he scanned all possible parts he could climb, finding piping being the best bit to get to the roof, he ran up to the piping, jumping and gripping onto it, climbing up like a cat, flipping onto the roof, suddenly feeling weird, knowledge flowing through him, remembering certain things, he ran and leaped towards the next roof, his eyes widened when he landed on his feet, he looked over his shoulder, looking at the gap he had just crossed, a smile crossed his lips before continuing his journey.

"Iruka I brought some hot choc-" Sarutobi looked around the room, cursing as he found no one, he put the mug on the side, darting towards the windows, looking for any sign of the boy close by, slamming open a window before leaping off into the night sky.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review please :D**

**EroLoco ~ x x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Finally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

* * *

Iruka was leaping from roof top to roof top, the sound of his harsh breathing filled the area around him, his heart beat loud and racing, knowledge of the clan his father owed debt to all came to his head, his skills in chakra and stealth seemed boosted, all this knowledge he never knew he had suddenly came flooding through him, the man who scared his nose, Shinobu he came to assassinate Iruka's family, minutes after his parents huge argument about letting Iruka be taken and become a toy to the clan's leader Yoshimaru Ishida to pay off the debt his father had. Another rooftop and another perfect landing, he was getting closer to the village walls, trying to summon chakra to his feet while leaping to another rooftop. Sarutobi was speeding past the rooftops like lightning, flipping and leaping, he had locked onto the young boys chakra, he knew exactly what the boy was trying to do, and he had to admit the boy was brave. Iruka leaped for the wall, successfully sticking to it, smirking he began to run up, struggling at some points, but his stepping never faltered, Sarutobi saw the small figure dashing up the wall, amazed by the boy's skill to focusing chakra so well at such a young age, and especially when the boy hasn't attended the ninja academy, doing hand sighs the man vanished. Iruka was getting closer to the top of the wall, when he did reach the top he met Sarutobi, looking shocked and slightly scared Iruka backed away.

"You are a brave talented boy, but believe me when I say Kakashi will return unharmed, now come back with me" Iruka fell onto his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

"I can't loose KakashiI!" he wailed, the elder man walked up to him, putting his hand on the boys head.

"Iruka you think Kakashi will want you acting like this? I'm sure he wants you to be brave" picking up the boy the hokage vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hound...I sense no movement" a ANBU whispered, six members were currently hidden withing the forest area, masks with different patterns on and their black cloaks flowing in the wind, silver hair blew in the midnight breeze,

"Are you sure hawk?" the one named Hawk nodded, Kakashi turned around looking at a few of black cloaked ninjas waiting behind him.

"Alright move in, be on high alert, this could be a trap" shadowed figures moved swiftly in the moon light, darting towards the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama you called?" A tall light haired woman entered the room, Sarutobi looked up and pointed to the sleeping boy,

"Can you get some blankets and pillows please, he must be cold" came his rough voice, the woman nodded before turning to leave, "Oh wait Yumi-san can I have another coffee please"

"Of course Hokage-sama, excuse me" She bowed before closing the door behind her, the elder looked over at the young boy, watching how he even seemed concerned even in sleep. He looked through the window and watched a few birds soar across, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he gazed at his village. Iruka tossed and turned a little, groaning, the old man looked over, getting up from his seat and then walked around the table, Yumi entered the room with blankets, pillows and a cup of coffee,

"Ah thank you Yumi-san" he took the cup and watched the young woman put a pillow underneath the boys head and then put a blanket over the boy, tucking him in, the boy seemed to calm from the womans touch, she smiled and looked down on him,

"May I ask how come your watching over him?" The old man nodded his head,

"Kakashi was looking after him, and he is currently on a mission so I offered to watch over him" the young woman smiled warmly,

"He's extremely cute...I'll be going now, if you need anything else just call, excuse me" She bowed and let herself out, the old man sipped some of his coffee looking at the documents on his desk, sighing.

"I wonder how the next hokage will handle this work load, please let it not be a lazy one" he laughed to himself, careful not to awaken the slumbering youth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hound I found another body, it's useless there is nothing but dead body's laying around" Kakashi turned to face the ANBU,

"What the hell happened?" Another asked Kakashi, who was looking at the huge room decorated with dead bodies blanketing the floor.

"It seems that they were one step ahead of us, assassinating this group before any other information was revealed"

"What shall we do?" Kakashi turned around looking at his surroundings,

"Well I guess we return...The ones I sent for gathering evidence will tell us what they found when we return" all three nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

"K-Kashi?" a simple whisper came from the boys lips as he saw silver in his blurred vision,

"Kashi?" the blurred figure repeated, Iruka rubbed his eyes from the familiar voice, his vision focusing onto the boy in front of him, Kakashi was hovering over the young boy on the bed, making Iruka blush,

"You was fidgeting in you sleep I wanted to see if you was okay" the tanned boy smiled looking up at his savior,

"You came back" he whispered, the teen nodded his dark gaze staring deeply into the brown orbs,

"I came back early for you Iruka" once again a blush grew on the tanned cheeks, tan hands moved up to pull down the navy blue mask, revealing the pale skin, his lips pressing against the older boys lips,

"Ka-Kashi"

"What?" Iruka snapped his eyes open, focusing on a confused looking Kakashi, his face leaning in close, Iruka backed away from the other boy, blushing madly, he was just dreaming about kissing Kakashi, eeping when the images replayed in his head, how it felt so real, it seemed so real. Pouting, slightly disappointed at the fact it was only a dream, Kakashi frowned,

"What's wrong?" a tanned hand touched the boys masked face, Kakashi flinching a little, his hands ready to grab the others if they made a move to pulling down his mask,

"Y-Your real?" Kakashi pulled back, and he turned to the old man in the room,

"Hokage-sama...What happened to him?" the old man laughed,

"He must have had a dream about you...And isn't sure if your real" Kakashi looked back to the tanned boy, stumbling when the boy jumped out and hugged him,

"Your okay!" Kakashi blushed under his mask, reluctantly pealing the boy off him,

"Yes? Are you sure your okay?" the boy nodded, as he clung to the boy once again.

"Alright you two leave, get some rest, and Kakashi I wont ask for your help in outside missions for a while, I'm sorry I promised you a break and I ended up calling on you" Kakashi shook his head,

"Its fine Hokage-sama, thank you for looking after Iruka for me" the elder raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips,

"No problem Kakashi" Kakashi grabbed the boys hand and walked out of the room, not hearing the Hokage's light chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Luckily the mansion wasn't far at all, only took me an hour to reach there, so I came back as soon as possible" Iruka looked up at the boy and then eyed up the pale hand holding onto his,

"I'm glad your okay" he tightened his grip onto the pale hand, making the teen look at him, he smiled warmly making Kakashi's heart skip a beat.

"ARGH" Kakashi shouted, Iruka jumped thinking he might have done something to annoy the older boy,

"Kakashi?" he whispered, the silver haired boy stopped walking, repositioning himself to stand in front of the smaller boy, he lowered himself slightly to level his eye with the others eyes,

"How do you do that?" he asked placing his hands on the younger boys shoulder,

"D-Do what?" Iruka started to shake, slightly afraid from the boys actions,

"You make me feel weird" Iruka looked baffled, Kakashi feeling the urge to hug him,

"See...Right now you doing it again!!" Iruka opened his mouth and then closed it, staring at the wide cole eye,

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked to the floor a blush gracing his face, this making the silver haired boys heart race even more, "I-I..Erm"

"I'm sorry Iruka, I must have scar-" lips pressed against his masked ones, his eye widened even further, something inside of him made him feel weird, he felt excited? Was it excitement? Before he could figure it out the lips moved away, and he stared at the brown eyes looking to the floor, the blush on the boys face getting redder by the minute.

"D-Did that make you feel weird?" Iruka whispered, looking up slightly to meet the cole eye,

"Yes..One more time" Iruka blinked a few times before it registered into his head, he gaped and looked down onto where the others lips would be located.

"P-Pardon?"

"Ah your right!" Iruka felt a little disappointed seeing Kakashi stand up straight and run a hand through his hair, he tilted his tanned head slightly, did he see a little bit of rosy skin? The cole eye slowly moved to the other,

"I...Well if you wan-" Iruka started but in a puff of smoke they vanished and appeared in their apartment, Iruka felt dazed.

"Iruka are you sure you don't mind, I need to find out why you make me feel weird" he sat down on the couch, Iruka blushed, nodding as he slowly walked up to the teen, he bent down slightly and leaned forward, closing his eyes, Kakashi pulled down his mask, he stared at the boy in front of him, an eyebrow raised, he placed his pale hand on the boys chin tilting the boys head up a little, then he moved his head in close pressing his lips against the others, just as they touched he pulled back and looked at the boys face again.

"Open your eyes" Iruka did as he was asked and he grew flustered, he caught a slight glimpse of Kakashi before, but now he got a clear view, the boy was extremely handsome, he swallowed thickly staring at the cole eye.

"Open your mouth a little when we kiss" Iruka frowned,

"Pardo-" Kakashi moved in again, Iruka feeling a tongue run along his bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth, frowning as he did, feeling the others tongue enter, slowly rubbing against his, and before he knew it his tongue was reacting, massaging, rubbing, twisting. Iruka pulled back covering his mouth with his hand, looking at Kakashi pulling his tongue back into his own mouth.

"Sorry was that to much?" Iruka watched the others lips move as he spoke, completely weirded out by having someone else's tongue inside his mouth, Kakashi went to pull his mask back up but was stopped by Iruka's hand,

"N-No...Well.." Kakashi smiled, making Iruka squeak a weird noise "I-I don't mind"

"Can I do it again then?" the younger boy nodded, watching closely as Kakashi leaned in, his pale hands touching the boys head, pulling him in Iruka gripped onto the green vest, opening his mouth to allow the tongue to enter again. Kakashi moving back while his hands pushing the boy forward, the boy stumbling slightly as his knees knocked on the couch, a pale hand darting to help the boy bend his knee so he can straddle his lap, his hands holding onto the boys hips, while Iruka hesitantly moved his to the boys shoulders, finally pulling apart for air, they remained close, feeling each others breath blow against their lips, Iruka closed his eyes, his heart was racing, Kakashi watched the boy closely, moving his head back slightly so he could focus more.

"We should go asleep now, it's really late" Iruka nodded, slowly getting up of the other, padding to the bathroom, Kakashi sat there for a while, he finally realized why he felt weird, he was physically and mentally attracted to Iruka,

"So this is how it feels to like someone?" he frowned, his lap feeling cold from having the warmth removed "..I wanna kiss him again.." pulling up his mask, he walked out of the living room, entering his bedroom he took off his vest and took of his navy jumper, revealing a pale toned stomach, he turned to face the brown haired boy walking into the bedroom, redirecting his eyes, it felt slightly awkward they kissed and they wasn't going out, Iruka was sure you should be going out with the person you did them things with.

"Iruka...Can you.." Kakashi's voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts, "..I was..wondering..If you could...Help me.." the boy looked up,

"Help you..with?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, not sure of how to put it into words,

"I..Be..Mine?" Iruka frowned in confusement,

"E-Erm are you asking me out?" Kakashi thought for a second,

"Yeah..Yes I am" Iruka blushed, looking around the room nodding ever so slightly "Is that a yes?"

Iruka nodded, fighting down the blush threatening to creep up on his cheeks,

"So what do we do now?" Iruka gaped at the boy in front of him,

"Sleep?"

"Right" Kakashi finished getting changed, and got into the bed, making sure all his things were beside him, Iruka pulled his hair loose and changed into his night clothes, getting into bed, they both laid on their backs for a while, before a hand grabbed the younger boys arm and pulled him close.

"Couples do this right?" the brown haired boy nodded, his heart beating like hell.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x**

**Read and Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unexperienced **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =] **

**Here is chapter nine..wooooooooooo, please Review XD **

* * *

Kakashi woke up slowly, his nose itched something kept brushing against it, like hair? Was it hair? Slowly opening his eyes he looked down, seeing a head laying on his chest, and some hairs brushing against his face, slowly picking up a pale hand to itch his nose and his chin he sighed. Memories of last night ran through his mind and he remembered asking Iruka out, slowly looking at the boy he thought, so that was his boyfriend? He smiled a little but then his body jerked when the younger boys head lifted, his mismatched eyes meeting big hazy brown ones and a warm smile,

"Morning Kakashi" the young boy stretched a little, and then froze, realizing that he was practically laying on the older boy, Kakashi watched in amusement before he set a pale hand on the boy's shoulder, and his other touching the boys back bringing him into a little embrace.

"Morning Iruka" the brown haired boy blushed and smiled again before returning the hug, they stayed like that for a few more minutes before Iruka got up and stretched properly, Kakashi moving to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms and rolling his head, Iruka watched for a second before blushing and jumping off the bed to pad to the bathroom.

After getting ready Kakashi was eating breakfast with Iruka, getting slightly frustrated with himself as he wanted to kiss Iruka to no end, but he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable, then he thought back, realizing that Iruka was the one who kissed him first, frowning a little he waited until the boy had finished eating and was now walking to the sink, putting his and Kakashi's plates in the warm soapy water. Going to grab the sponge was when Kakashi made his move, his pale hand pulling the younger boy towards him, startling Iruka,

"Pull down my mask" the tanned boy blushed staring at the cole eye, his tanned hand slowly pulling down the navy material hand's shaking slightly while doing so. When the mask was finally pulled down Kakashi moved his head forward, capturing the boys lips, his grip on the tanned arms let go and he pulled the boy closer, Iruka kept his eyes open, shocked that Kakashi did such a thing, but the moment the pale boys tongue invaded his mouth making him melt, his eye's slowly slid shut and his tanned hands moving to grip onto the green vest. Kakashi finally pulled back for air and smiled at the breathless boy,

"I'll do the washing up, go tie up your hair, we are going to go shopping" Iruka remained still for a moment staring into the cole eye, slightly flustered he nodding and slowly walked out of the room, his fingers touching his lips.

It turns out it wasn't Iruka's idea of shopping, Kakashi had taken them to a book store and for some reason he wouldn't let Iruka know what books he was buying, so Iruka left the silver haired teen and started looking at a few comics. When Kakashi finally payed for his books he went to find Iruka and they both started walking home together in silence, Iruka eyed up the paper bang with curiosity,

"So what did you buy?" the boy asked innocently Kakashi looked over ignoring the stares he was getting from the girls around them,

"Nothing much, just some boring books" he moved the shopping over to one arm, slowly moving his pale hand to hold onto Iruka's, gasps erupting along the street, his cole eye looked at the boys reaction to it, which was a typical blush and his hand tightening its grip on the elder boys hand.

Iruka was watching the other carefully, he knew Kakashi noticed his intense stare, its just Kakashi wouldn't tell him what the books were about, and curiosity tends to take over Iruka and make him do crazy things to find out whats going on, so he got up off the couch and decided to walk up to Kakashi, this way he could sit next to him and find out. But before he could do that Kakashi put down his book and stood up, the brown haired boy stayed still staring at the cole eye, Kakashi watched the boy for a second before walking out of the room and into the kitchen, and off the tanned boy went, darting to quickly see what the book was about. When he opened the page his brown eyes widened,

"What is this?" he whispered, hearing the cupboards close he decided to skim through a few more pages, his face growing a tad darker with every page he read, slowly hearing foot steps he appeared back in his seat, looking at the wall trying to fight down his blush, Kakashi entered the room a smile under his mask, gliding his vision to land on the book and then on the suspicious looking boy,

"Iruka.." the young boy jumped, looking at the teen in the corner of his eyes,

"Y-Yes?" he watched as Kakashi went to pick up his book, the tension within him was going to burst, slowly turning his head to face the boy properly he swallowed thickly.

"Did you want a drink?" The one being asked cleared his throat standing up slightly, still battling the blush that was on his face,

"I-I will get it" he rushed past his boyfriend and closed the kitchen door, looking around all crazy like before he let his blush take over,

_why does Kakashi have romance novels?? With..With..Such..._It all getting a little to much for his innocent mind he fainted, and before his body hit the floor Kakashi was beside him, grabbing hold of him.

"Hmm?"

Iruka opened his brown eyes, finding himself to be laying on Kakashi's bed, slowly rubbing away the sleep that was currently trying to take over his eyes he got up and walked slowly out of the bedroom, peaking his head into the living room before entering. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw a sleepy Iruka looking around slightly confused,

"What happened?" the silver headed teen shrugged,

"I don't know, you went to get a drink and then you fainted" the other boy was trying to remember what he fainted from, and then his blush came back full force earning a silver eyebrow to raise.

"What's wrong Iruka?" he patted the seat next to him, in which Iruka stayed still in his place, still remaining in his spot even when Kakashi got up and walked up to him,

"Did you read my book?" Kakashi nearly laughed from the boys reaction,

"W-Why..Do y-you..H-have..Them!" he finally choked out his brown brow twitching, Kakashi looked back at his pile of books at then at his boyfriend,

"Well.." he turned around and went to sit back down, this time having the tanned boy follow and sit next to him,

"You see..I though these books would help me" he went to look at Iruka, feeling a little amusement when he saw a blank stare,

"Thats basically porn..Right there" he pointed an index finger at the pile,

"No! Its Romance novels"

"And why do you need them?"

"I've never been in a relationship....So I don't know how to act"

"Erm Kakashi...This is my first relationship aswell" a pale hand picked up a book and handed it to the tanned boy,

"Here...It helps"

"N-No.." he pushed the book away from him, his blush growing by the minute, "A-Any way..Theses books are for..Men and women relationships"

"Is there a difference?" brown eyes looked at the red book, thinking hard.

"Erm...Shouldn't you know more than me? You are older than me"

"Only by three years" they both looked at the red books once more, Iruka stood up quickly making Kakashi look at him a little confused,

"I-I'm sorry Kakashi..But...I-I want to keep my innocence!" he stomped out of the room, remembering his mother scolding him about porn, slowly walking into the bedroom he found himself to be pushed onto the bed, making him scream.

"Shh I only pushed you a little" the boy turned around, his eyebrow twitching as he stared at Kakashi in the door way, he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms,

"N-No need to push me just because I wont read p-porn with you"

"I-Its not porn!!" his cole eye twitched as he slowly walked up to the younger boy, Iruka still sitting there crossing his arms and his cheeks puffed out. He looked at the silver headed teen from the corner of his eyes, seeing him slowly crawl onto the bed, making his heart race again, and a blush growing on his cheeks, when he saw Kakashi pulling down his mask he snapped his head around,

"W-What are you doing?" he leaned back when Kakashi hovered over him, a smirk on the boys face,

"Now if I was reading porn...You wouldn't want to be in the bedroom right?"

"Eek" a pale hand lifted making the young boy jerk, closing his eyes, waiting to feel something, his eyebrows frowning when he felt lips kissing his nose,

"I wont touch you like that" brown eyes opened looking at the pale hand going for his stomach,

"W-Wait!" Kakashi touched his stomach, causing the boy to jerk, and started tickling it watching the boy start laughing "S-Stop!" he turned on his side still laughing, his tanned hands trying to stop the pale hand. Finally he stopped, allowing Iruka to breathe, laying on his side with his elbow propped up to hold his head, Iruka laid on his back, looking up slightly at the silver haired teen,

"That was mean" Kakashi smiled,

"They did that in the book" brown brows frowned,

"And then what happened?" he whispered trying to keep his innocence, Kakashi leaned in to the boys ear,

"It lead to something else...But we must keep your innocence" he smiled once more after seeing Iruka pout and his blush gracing his tanned skin,

"P-Pervert"

Iruka was cooking in the kitchen, watching Kakashi walk past the doorway when they both heard someone knock on the door, suddenly hearing a thump Iruka darted into the hallway seeing Gai hugging Kakashi.

"My Rival...I heard about you and Iruka's hand holding in the streets!"

"Get off me Gai" before Gai could move he was pushed off, Kakashi sitting up and glaring at the bushy eye-browed freak. He turned to Iruka and beamed a smile,

"SWEET LOVE..YOUTHFUL LOVE" Iruka twitched, looking a little fearful and Kakashi slammed his foot lightly into the green spandex wearing boy's face, making Iruka gasp and run to Gai side.

"Iruka, why are you running to his side?" Kakashi accidentally gritted out, Gai looked at the younger boy a smile on his face,

"Kakashi don't hit the face...It's my best feature, and don't be jealous..Iruka is just concerned about me"

"Gai there must be a reason for your showing up?" the black haired teen nodded, Iruka stood up and closed the door, before walking back into the kitchen,

"I wanted to congratulate the person who managed to capture Kakashi's heart!" they heard plates dropping on the floor, making both of them rush to the kitchen,

"Ah...S-Sorry Kakashi" the silver haired boy looked at Iruka who was sitting on the floor with smashed plates surrounding him, he shook his head and walked up to the tanned kid, holding a hand out to him,

"Are you okay Iruka?"

"Y-Ye-" he stared at the huge gash on his hand and looked terrified, Kakashi cursed lightly under his breath, picking the boy up and carrying him into the bathroom,

"See Gai? You say stupid things and you make Iruka nervous and he gets hurt" the black haired boy smiled apologetically,

"I'm sorry Iruka..Forgive me" the brown haired boy winced when Kakashi ran his hand under water,

"N-No it's my fault...I should have paid attention to what I was doing" once again the younger boy winced as Kakashi applied pressure to the cut,

"Look Gai just leave if thats the only reason your here"

"Kakashi I came to see if it was true?" Kakashi snapped his around to face him, anger displayed in his eye,

"YES ME AND IRUKA ARE GOING OUT! ITS TRUE" Iruka blushed and looked to the floor,

"And what about you leaving ANBU?" the brown haired boy frowned, and Kakashi slowly looked over at him, nodding as he did.

"That's also true..Every one who joins ANBU always reaches a certain point where you have to make a decision...Stay and work as ANBU for the rest of your life or go and work as a normal ninja" he turned to face Gai,

"I've done my part so I decided to go.."

"I'm glad you finally see it...Looks like Iruka managed to save you from the darkness" Kakashi rolled his eye,

"Go away Gai..before you make Iruka hurt himself again" the black haired boy nodded before taking his leave. Kakashi turned to face his young boyfriend, his cole eye softening as he spoke,

"Are you okay? Lets put a bandage on that"

"_**Karin..I love you, so much that it hurts!" Said Kai, his luscious hair flowing in the wind, Karin standing a few meters away from him held her hands up to her chest,**_

"_**Oh Kai..Kiss me! Take me..All of me!" **_

Kakashi's cole eye peeped over the top of his book and looked at Iruka reading a book about chakra points, watching the boy concentrate for a second before returning to his book.

"_**I will take you on a date Karin, one with rose petals, the moon light an-"**_ Kakashi frowned, re-reading that sentence,

_a date?_

* * *

**TBC **

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Problem...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]

A/N: Ello Xd thought it was time to finally update this story XD sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy :D XD x x EroLoco x x x

P.S: Oh yeah...If there are mistakes and such forgive me, couldn't really proof it as I was having an argument..so sorry..x x x x x

* * *

Iruka had woken up alone and was in a state of panic as he jumped out of the bed, searching for the other in every room, his heart started to hurt when he was thinking about all the possibilities that had crossed his mind. Giving up with the search he walked into the kitchen with a huge frown tugged at his lips, slowly opening up a cupboard he froze, there was a note on the back of the cupboard door.

"I left a note where you would actually notice it, anyway I've gone out to do a few things, will be back in time for breakfast.." Iruka frowned and pulled the note off the door to look at the back, "..Kakashi x x.." Blinking for a minute wondering why the teen had signed his name at the back, a small smile appeared and he skipped out of the room, getting ready to start his day and make a big breakfast for his boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing by the memorial stone was Kakashi, looking down with a sorrowful eye at the name Obito, a part of his mind was thinking about his old friend and the other was wondering about whether his little tanned boyfriend had actually seen the note he left. Sighing he rubbed his masked face,

"What am I to do? Obito..For once I'm asking for your advice and you can't give me any" a cole eye remained on the name for a second before moving up to look at the blue clear sky, "I got myself a boyfriend..Ah I can imagine you laughing saying poor guy, yeah your right..But...He's different, like the way he looks at things and how he can be so happy even though witnessing his families death..He hadn't once mentioned wanting to avenge his parents death unlike what I had said about yours...I will put him on the right path though if he does decide to take that upon himself...Heh you must be thinking I've gone all soft for some kid ne?" Kakashi chuckled lightly and looked back down onto his friends name, "Maybe I have?"

"Yo Kakashi.." The sliver haired teen jumped from his train of thoughts to turn and face Genma,

"Yo Genma.." The brown haired teen stood beside the other and gazed at the stone in front.

"Hmm greeting Obito?" Kakashi nodded and turned back to face his friends name, "Er..Kakashi, I heard you dropped out of ANBU..And..Your..Going out with Iruka.." The brown haired teen said while clearing his throat suddenly feeling a little anxious about whether or not he had stepped over the boundaries of the others personal life. Kakashi looked over to see a awkward looking Genma and smiled under his mask,

"Both are true..Actually you could help me out" the brown haired teen frowned and nodded slowly,

"What is it?"

"You've been on a date before right?" A light blush graced the senbon chewing teen as he recalled his first proper date with a village girl.

"Yeah...What your going to take Iruka out?" Kakashi nodded,

"What should I do? Where do I go and how do I act?" Genma thought for a second itching his head as he did.

"Well..I don't really know, Iruka's a boy..So you can't really treat him how you would with a girl.." Kakashi nodded as a frown picked at his lips,

"Who's gay around here?" Genma shrugged, "Gai? Is Gai gay?" Trying to picture it Genma gagged,

"I hope not..Look just..Do what your heart-" Stopping Genma sighed, "C'mon lets go and ask someone who is gay.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Ah...Hn Kai faster!! Faster" **_A blushing Iruka was sitting down gaping at the scene the book was now taking part in, feeling a little light headed he closed the book, it seems that Kakashi hadn't got to that bit of the book yet as he had folded a corner of a page way before the scene Iruka had read, looking around a little to check that the silver haired teen hadn't come in unnoticed he put the book down and pick up the next volume, opening it up and skimming through the pages until his face turned red once more.

"_**Karin was sprawled out on the bed, her legs...**_**"** The sound of the door made Iruka jump and throw the book onto the table as he darted to the other side of the room pretending to dust with his...Hand? Mentally slapping himself he started looking around for a cloth, not missing the weird look he was getting from the silver haired teen when he finally entered the living room.

"Iruka have you lost something?" The flustered tanned boy avoided looking Kakashi in the eye and started to crawl around on the floor, keeping his face hidden.

"Er...Yeah.." Kakashi walked up to the boy and crouched down beside him,

"What?" Iruka bolted up and rushed past the silver haired teen, making sure his face couldn't be seen and locked himself in the bathroom, Kakashi frowned and slowly got up before walking towards the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?" Came an annoyed tone from the older teen, his visible brow twitching, Iruka splashed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection, his cheeks were bright red.

"My mother was right!! Porn is bad!!" Blinking he looked down and 'eeked' when he saw a lump in his pants,

"Iruka!! Answer me or I will break down this door!!" Iruka looked down and then looked towards the door, panic flushing through his face,

"What the hell??" He whispered when turning back to look down at his lump, "What the hell!!"

"Three...Two.."

"I'm okay..Just on the..Toilet?" Kakashi kicked the door anyway making Iruka rush around in the small amount of space.

"Are you avoiding me?!" Kakashi shouted lightly trying not to scare the young boy,

"N-No..Just..I feel a little sick.." Iruka lied biting is nails as he stared at his new problem,

"Sick? Look open the door.." Kakashi sighed while rubbing his face with his hands "..Please?"

"Erm..I'll be out in a minute" giving up the silver teen moved away from the door and strolled into the living room, scanning the floor for any objects and then he saw something weird, his books were not in the positions that he had put them, his cole eye widening he walked back to the bathroom door and slammed his fist onto the wooden panels.

"Iruka!! You read my books!!" Iruka held down a scream not knowing what to do with his problem what was only making his cheeks get redder and redder by the minute, "Come out, I ain't angry.." The door slowly opened to reveal a flustered head looking to the floor, Kakashi blinked and wondered for a second why the boy was only showing his head.

"I didn't mean to.." Iruka whispered, "I was waiting for you...And they were there.." slowly he looked up connecting his brown eyes with the cole one looking uninterested,

"That's okay..Have you eaten yet? I did say I would be back before breakfast..C'mon let's go get something to eat.." Iruka watched the silver teen look at him expectantly.

"Erm I'm not really hungry..But I will cook you something to eat in a minute.." Kakashi getting slightly annoyed with Iruka's weird behavior pushed the door open causing the tanned boy to squeak and rush past him, failing when Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt, slowly using his height for an advantage and tilting Iruka's head to look up at him as he hugged the smaller boy from behind, his cole eye blinking a few times and then widening, slowly pulling Iruka around and then looking down causing Iruka to fight from the others grasp and dart to the bedroom.

"Ah..Iruka?" Kakashi whispered when the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Don't come in pervert!" The silver haired teen tried to hold down a small chuckle as he knocked lightly on his bedroom door.

"Iruka it's alright, nothing to be embarrassed about..I get that some times as well" the click of the door opening caught the cole eye's attention to fall on a extremely flustered tanned boy,

"Really?" Kakashi nodded and smiled under his mask from the boys innocence "Will it go?" That smile turned a little nervous,

"..Er yeah.." Iruka smiled and opened the bedroom door, tugging his white shirt down a little to cover his problem, "Erm what part of the book did you read?" He asked while avoiding to look at the younger boy, Iruka blushed a little more and walked into the living room picking up the book and opening up the page he had read, Kakashi sat down and read the scene, a little faint blush gracing his cheeks as he looked back up at the tanned boy.

"Erm..Kakashi..It's getting a little uncomfortable.." Iruka whispered tugging his shirt lower, Kakashi itched his head and closed the book.

"Er...Well.." Iruka continued to fidget about,

"Isn't there a quicker way for it to go?" Kakashi cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head,

"Er...Yeah.." Iruka's innocence was about to kill Kakashi if he asked any more questions,

"How?" Mentally hanging himself Kakashi stood up and looked down on the younger boy,

"..Ah..Iruka.." Slowly picking up one red book he flipped through the pages, finally reaching the page he needed he turned the book so Iruka could read it, his onyx eye watching the others reaction.

"..Oh.." Iruka swallowed thickly looking at the floor "..Do you do that to?" Kakashi nearly dropped the book, but remained composed when he slowly set the book down onto the coffee table,

"..Er..." This was getting really awkward for the older teen, never in his life had he been open about this sort of thing, and here was Iruka his first boyfriend, for a matter of fact first lover and was asking all these questions with such innocence.

"...Erm.." Kakashi looked over to the tanned boy who was still fidgeting about on the spot "..Could you..Help?" Kakashi nearly lost his footing and plopped onto the couch, Iruka jerked a little from the gaze he was getting from the older teen.

"Iruka??"

"..I'm sorry..How rude of me.." He turned around slowly and started walking out of the living room,

"..Iruka..Come here.." The tanned boy stopped and slowly turned to face the teen who was now standing up, "I'll help you...Come here and sit down.." Iruka done what he was asked and sat down, his face turning a darker shade of red, Kakashi cleared his throat and knelled in between the younger boys legs.

"Erm..Are you sure?" Iruka nodded, removing his hands out of the way and letting his top fall back into place revealing his problem, Kakashi tried to calm down while his pale hand went for the boys zipper, brown eyes noticing the slight shaking of the pale gloved hand.

"Kakashi are you okay?" The silver haired teen nodded, lucky that he was wearing a mask, which hid his blush extremely well,

"Ah..Better take off my glove.." The hand retracted and he pulled the glove off, putting it to the side of Iruka, the shanking of his hand stopped when he finally pulled the zip down, revealing the boys underwear, Iruka closed his eyes and grabbed onto his shirt as his face became fully flustered.

"Now are you sure Iruka.." Iruka nodded once more "Open your eyes you need to know what to do if this happens again..Believe me it will" slowly brown orbs opened and looked down to see Kakashi's hand slowly pulling his underwear down, a small noise erupting from the boys throat when Kakashi's hand wrapped around his erected member. Kakashi breathed slow for a second, trying to calm down and remembering this was a innocent boy he couldn't just ravish, not that he would really know how to ravish, he himself was unexperienced in this sort of thing, but he did have an idea of how these things went. Looking back up to connect with those big brown eyes, moving down to see them flustered cheeks and smooth lips, blood was rushing south and he really didn't want it to, deciding this wasn't the best time to have these thoughts he slowly pumped the small member. Iruka's grip onto his shirt tightened as he watched the pale hand cause little bits of pleasure flow through him, he was startled by this new feeling and yet he liked it.

"Nn.." Kakashi stopped from the little sound the other had made, trying to control his urges as he started once again pumping a little faster, the blood rushing downwards a lot more with the more noises he got Iruka to sound out.

"..K-Kakashi..It feels weird.." Moving his hand away from the member Kakashi stood up, he could practically cum in his pants from hearing that, Iruka looked up at the teen with concerned eyes,

"Now you know what to do..I'll leave you to it.." Iruka jumped up, his trousers and underwear dropping to his ankles causing him to fall when he tried to take his first step, Kakashi immediately coming to the boys side to catch him, blushing when he felt Iruka's hand on a place he rather it not be,

"Ah..Kakashi you too?" Falling on the floor from feeling a little awkward and the fact of trying to escape the tanned boys touch without hurting him, Kakashi tried to squirm away but was failing.

"..Er..Yeah.." He choked out,

"..Yours is bigger.." Brown orbs looked up to meet a stunned cole eye,

"..Er..Iruka..Maybe you should get rid of your erection now that you know how.."

"Are you going to take care of yours?" The last string of self control had broken and Kakashi pulled down his mask kissing the younger boy, Iruka being startled at first soon reacted and allowed entrance to the invading tongue. Kakashi laying down as Iruka hovered over him, his pale hand slowly stroking the others member, causing Iruka to give a small moan into the kiss.

"Ah.." The tanned boy sounded as he pulled back from the kiss, a single strand of sliver linking Kakashi's tongue to Iruka's, the younger boys arms started to grow weak as Kakashi continued to pump; Kakashi flipped their positions so that Iruka was laying on the floor with his eyes closed and Kakashi hovering over him kissing his forehead every now and then, pumping faster causing the boy beneath to moan louder.

"Ah..Kakashi..Somethings coming!!" Iruka said as he snapped his eyes open, clinging to the others vest as he moaned loudly, his release squirting onto Kakashi's lower half. "Ah?!" Kakashi smiled from the others reaction,

"You came..And.." looking down he groaned when the others seed was on his navy trousers.

"Sorry.." Iruka looked down at the tent that was appearing on Kakashi's seed stained trousers, "Should I help you?" He asked innocently moving his gaze back to look into the cole eye that was staring at him that whole time.

"No it's alright..You go get washed up and changed, lets go get some breakfast..well brunch.." Iruka nodded, getting up when Kakashi moved back, pulling up his underwear and trousers before walking to the door way.

"Ah..Kakashi?" The tanned boy looked over his shoulder to stare at the sitting Kakashi,

"Hm?"

"Does this mean my innocence is lost?" His older boyfriend chuckled lightly and scratched his silver hair,

"Only a little.." Sighing silently he looked down to see his own erection, "I better take care of this while he's in the shower"

* * *

TBC

EroLoco x x x x x x

Read and Review :D x x x x


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Awkwardness?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto HOHOHOHOHOH**

**A/N: This is all thanks to Peanut..She really helped me out with this one XD..Thank you XD Oh I'm Sorry...while writing I had been distracted, for give me for that! XD**

* * *

Kakashi was changing his clothing in the bedroom while Iruka cleaned himself up, sighing he looked down, that was the most unsatisfying bashing he has ever done. His freshly washed hands yanked off his navy shirt and flung it over into the dirty washing pile, the silver haired boy turned around freezing when he saw a tanned boy waiting by the door frame. A small smile placed on the boys lips, this causing the silver haired boy to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Iruka blushed and looked to the floor while shaking his head, Kakashi nodded and grabbed a clean shirt, slowly tugging it on as he guided the brown haired boy to the front door.

"Let's go then, you must be hungry.." Iruka nodded, his brown eyes slyly lingering on the teen as they walked away from the apartment, slowly gliding down the others arm he looked at the now gloved hand, his blush darkening when images of what had just happened appeared in his head, feeling slightly weird Iruka stopped in his tracks, he felt all hot all of a sudden. Kakashi noticing the boys weird actions rose an eyebrow, a strange sinking feeling appearing within when the thought of Iruka feeling a little uncomfortable around him came to mind, swallowing thickly Kakashi walked up to the younger boy, lowering himself to the boys level to get the boys attention.

"Iruka...What's wrong?" The tanned boy looked up for a second before staring back at the ground, his cheeks growing redder and redder with each second going past.

"N-Nothing.." A hand touching the young boys shoulder caused him to flinch, the brown haired boys reaction made Kakashi retreat his hand straight away, his eye growing wide and the sinking feeling getting heavier and heavier. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want the young boy to feel uncomfortable around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was eating happily in the ramen stand, Kakashi had finished a little while ago and was now watching the young boy finish the rest of his noodles. The owner of the ramen stand stood still smiling at them both,

"Dad..I washed this ramen bowl look!" The silver haired teen glanced over at the young brown haired girl who was holding up a ramen bowl to Teuchi, Iruka looked up from slurping some noodles and eyed up the young girl, Kakashi gave a light chuckle causing them all to look at him,

"Ah Teuchi-san, your picking up some real young workers ay?" The older man laughed, while placing a hand on the young girls shoulder,

"This is my daughter Ayame..She wants to help run the ramen bar when she's older" Kakashi nodded and smiled under his mask,

"Hello Ayame-chan, nice to meet you.." The girl blushed and tugged onto her father's clothing, Iruka frowned a little from the girls obvious liking to the silver haired teen, Teuchi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ayame, this is Kakashi Hatake, and the young boy over there is called Iruka" she smiled at Iruka and then slyly looked over at the silver haired teen,

"K-Kakashi-san..Why do you wear a mask?" Kakashi pointed to his mask,

"I like to be mysterious.." Lying wasn't going to harm the poor girl, he wore the mask because even though he started to understand what his father had done wasn't a disgrace, he couldn't help but keep up with the habit of covering his face, the face that looked exactly like his fathers. Iruka eyed up the girl warningly,

"May I see your face?" Teuchi flinched and shook his head,

"Now now Ayame.." The young girl looked up at her father, Kakashi chucked,

"It's fine Teuchi-san.." Iruka swallowed thickly, he didn't want Kakashi to reveal his face to this girl.

"I like to keep my face a mystery..You might have to wait until your older to catch me out.."

"Ahh..I want a boyfriend like Kakashi-san! All mysterious!" The girl 'cooed', Teuchi flinched once again.

"HA HA HA..Not yet! Your still my little girl!!" Kakashi chuckled and put money on the counter,

"Nice meeting you, have a nice day.." Both waved and Teuchi tried to tame his young girl's views on boyfriends, which failed when she started going all fan girl and looking over at the silver haired teen with a loving gaze. Iruka looked over his shoulder, pouting from the gaze the girl was sending straight to his silver haired teen.

"What's wrong Iruka.." the young boy blushed and looked to the floor,

"Nothing..Are we going to meet Gai now?" Kakashi frowned and nodded, like he couldn't notice the distance Iruka was creating between them, and it's all his fault.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Gai.." Kakashi groaned when the the green beast looked all fired up, bouncing side to side like a boxer. Iruka sat underneath a tree, hiding from the blaze of the suns heat, watching a pale teen try to cancel on the black haired one.

"COME KAKASHI SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Rolling his dark eye Kakashi nodded.

"Guess I can't get out of it..Let's go Gai.." Standing in a defensive pose, Kakashi waited for Gai to come running at him, his eye narrowing when the teen left in light speed, having to jump up to dodge the swinging of a leg and then flipping backwards, successfully landing on a tree branch. Gai slowly stood up and smiled over at the silver haired teen in the tree.

"Even without your sharingan you read my moves pretty well.." Twisting his neck to hear a click Gai posed, a thumbs up towards the silver haired teen, "..As expected from my rival!.If I loose I will run 100 laps around the village, and if I win..I get a kiss from Iruka!" Kakashi dropped from the tree, Iruka's eye twitched and Gai blinked casually as Kakashi glared at him,

"Alright...If I loose I will have to accept whatever challenge you fire my way, but if I win..You will have to kiss Anko" Gai twitched, the image of the loud mouthed girl came to mind.

"V-Very well!.." Looked like both had to win for their pride. Before he could register Gai had been thrown backwards, looking towards the silver haired teen Gai's eyes widened, Kakashi was darting towards him, thinking quickly, a chakra infused hand darted to the ground, taking a few seconds for the black haired boys body to stop darting towards the tree behind him, remaining held up by his hand Gai waited for Kakashi to get close enough, before swinging his leg at the others masked face, missing when Kakashi ducked, and firing a punch to Gai's exposed stomach. Cursing, Gai pushed himself into the air, swinging his body around fast enough to slam his leg down onto the back of Kakashi's head. Iruka bit onto his bottom lip when Kakashi just made a dodge, his brown orbs widening when Gai's leg connected with the ground, creating a wave of shattered land. Sweat dropping Kakashi hopped backwards.

"Careful..Iruka's only over there.." Gai looked over at the brown haired boy and smiled,

"My apologies.." Pushing himself upwards and darting towards his rival, "I will not be kissing ANKO"

"ARRIVING!" A purple haired girl jumped and landed in between the smashed up arena, Kakashi groaned and Gai tried to stop himself, he was currently darting straight for her. Kakashi flashed over to the young girl, pulling her to safety minutes before Gai connected with the ground.

"Ah Kakashi-sempai and Gai-sempai!" The girl screeched, "You called me!" Gai cleared his throat and made another pose, causing every one to sweat drop.

"Kakashi..As someone intervened, we will call it a draw.." Thinking there was no problem with that Kakashi shrugged and watched the black haired boy bounce away, giving a brief look at the purple haired girl, Kakashi spoke up:

"Good bye Anko.." The girl glared, standing infront of the teen when he made a move to walk away.

"No! Sempai you called me.." Fighting the urge to roll his eye, Kakashi pointed in the direction Gai went in,

"Gai called you not me..If you want to know why, ask him.." The girl frowned for a while, allowing the teen to walk on by.

"Alright..Fine..Gai-sempai! Wait!!" A simple wave a hand was the only reply she would get out of the silver haired teen, who's cole eye had been locked on a certain brown haired boy this whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was starting to loose it, they just made it home and Iruka still wasn't looking or talking to him, yes he seemed to answer when questioned but other than that he wasn't his usual self. Kakashi could have done worse right? He could have gone further than just jerking off, the boy encouraged him to do it. Rubbing his head as he carried on walking down his hall, Kakashi groaned. He shouldn't blame the boy, it's all his fault for leaving his books around in the first place.

Iruka noticed the older teens behavior, feeling a little concerned about Kakashi regretting about being with him, after that Ayame girl having a crush on Kakashi, Iruka started to think how its normal for boys to be with girls, what if Kakashi met a girl now? And decided to chuck him away? Brown orbs eyed up the pale hand rustling those wild silver locks. He wanted to be touched, he was curious about that feeling he got when Kakashi touched him, he wanted Kakashi to like him more than any other girl. From what was in them books, it seemed that the girls would flirt alot for the boy to like them more. Mentally slapping himself Iruka sighed out loud, flinching when Kakashi turned around to look at him.

Kakashi noticed the boys reaction to his stare, his heart feeling a weird pain, confused as he hadn't been hit with any weapon, so how could it hurt so bad? Turning his whole body around Kakashi frowned at the young boy.

"Now don't give me any nothings, I want you to answer me truthfully...What's wrong? Why have you been acting so strange? Do I repulse you?" The pale teens tone of voice frightened Iruka a little, but the words that flowed out of the silver haired boys mouth caused Iruka to frown.

"I..No..No you don't.."

"Why are you hesitating then!?" Kakashi cried, regretting that he yelled when the young boy's eyes widened and he backed away to the door. Regret seeping into his already wounded heart when Iruka looked to the floor and mumbled a sorry Kakashi questioned himself, was he really cut out to have a relationship? Turning away from the boy, Kakashi walked into the living area and closed the door behind him. He was really starting to hate his emotionless was of thinking, why couldn't he be like any normal boyfriend, caring, understanding, not a pervert. Groaning as he slid down the door, banging the back of his head against it as he cursed under his breath. Relationships were a lot harder than any jutsu, after all it's not like his sharingan can aid him now.

* * *

**TBC**

**Read and Review please hehe x x x x xx x x x**

**EroLoco x x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: ...Touch..**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Sorry it's short..But this is ending soon..About two or three more chapters left...**

* * *

Iruka curled up into the fetal position and pulled the bed sheets to cover him, his whole body was trembling and the picture of Kakashi's angry gaze stuck in his mind, he could see it when he closed his eyes. Kakashi lounged in the dark and rubbed his now naked face with his gloveless hands.

"I don't deserve to have Iruka...He's to pure for me...I'm just torturing him.." Kakashi closed his eyes and groaned loudly. "..Why do demons crave such beautiful white wings?..Isn't that what you said dad?.." ; Iruka looked out of the window and looked at the moon through the trees.

"I'm so dirty...My thoughts of Kakashi touching me again made him mad..." The young boy blinked and sobbed. "..T-To Kakashi..I-I'm j-just a kid...M-Mum..D-Dad..I-I..I-need you!" Kakashi bit onto his bottom lip as he listened to the boys sobs, his dark eye filling with sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry Iruka..." Came his soft whisper. The small brown haired boy cried himself to sleep, Kakashi had also drifted off to sleep on the sofa, both not sensing the glowing eyes peering through the bedroom window.

**------- ------- ------- ------- ------- --------**

An onyx eye slowly opened and a pale hand brushed away the silver strands getting in the way.

"Hmm?" Came the teenage nin's mumble as he stretched. It was still dark out side, sitting up the teen rubbed his head and looked over at the clock. "..Three in the morning..Urgh.." Frowning the teen stood up and roughly stumbled out of the living room.

_Better go and apologize to Iruka...He should be asleep.._The teen sighed and inhaled deeply before opening up his bedroom door, his whole body tensing when the bed was empty but the space where the boy once laid was still visible and the window was open. Kakashi shivered in shock and along with the chill that lingered in the air.

"..Iruka?..How?..Did he run off?..How did I not sense it?!.." Hissing the silver nin bit hi thumb and started making hand signs before slapping his hand onto the floor, and in a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared.

"Alright there?.." He asked while looking at the teens profile. "You look rough.."

"..Glad your in good shape.." Kakashi whispered as he stared at the dog. "Pakkun I need you to track Iruka down.." The dog's eyes narrowed.

"Pup what did you do?..You chased him off right?!..I'm on resting leave and you chase him off!.." Kakashi hissed and slammed his fist into the door frame.

"Pakkun! No time for this, you remember his scent right?!" The dog nodded and leaped onto the bed then darted out of the window. Kakashi rubbed his temples and stormed back into the living area. "Iruka....Did you run off?..Or was.." The teen glanced over at the corner of the room and noticed an empty grenade. "Knock out gas..." He hissed. "So they didn't give up on getting him..Shit!" Grabbing his mask and pouch the nin vanished in a puff of smoke.

**------- ------- ------- ------- ------- --------**

The Hokage was already waiting for the silver haired teen to arrive, a concerned frown picking at his brow.

"Kakashi.." He greeted when the younger male appeared in his office, Hiruzen's eyes widened from the distressed look the pale nin had on his uncovered face.

"Hokage-sama...Their in this village!!.." Kakashi cried as he yanked his mask up, Hiruzen frowned and glanced out into the nights sky through his window.

"Their extremely skilled and have chosen the correct time to strike.."

"..I've sent Pakkun out..I'm going to search..."

"Alright..Be careful..I've called for ANBU to aid you.." Kakashi nodded and vanished, the old man stared at the spot where Kakashi was just standing and cursed.

_They really picked a good time to attack, a time where the calling of men is limited.._

**------- ------- ------- ------- ------- --------**

Iruka opened his eyes and gasped when he realized how far away from the village he was, slowly turning his head the boy's eyes widened when he saw a woman to the side of him, she had long dark purple hair in a pony tail and she wore tight clothing, similar to Gai's outfit. The woman looked over and smirked.

"Hey there lil man...Yo Touru the brat woke up.." Iruka blinked and noticed that his hands and legs were bound together and that he was being fireman carried.

"'Bout time..This little shit is aching my shoulder..Our four squads should be taking down the ANBU they sent.." The purple haired woman nodded and jumped another branch, her sinister expression scaring the young boy when she looked at him.

"You caused our boss a lot of problems...You even had him send out his own men.." Iruka stared at the woman with a horrified expression.

_This..T-This is the S-class ninjas...Kakashi!...What's going to happen to me?!.._

**------- ------- ------- ------- ------- --------**

Pakkun started sniffing around and growled, he was so deep in the forest and Iruka's scent seemed to vanish, continuing to sniff the ground for any small bit of trace the dog sighed.

"That's not right..Eh?" The dog leaped back and missed a blade that could have taken him out.

"Look what we have here..A tracker.." Pakkun frowned at the shadowed ninja that suddenly surrounded him.

_This doesn't look good..._

Kakashi bolted through the forest area, his sharingan spinning rapidly and anger flaring within the onyx eye when Pakkun suddenly disappeared.

"Iruka where the hell are you?!"

"Kakashi!" The silver haired nin glanced to the side of him and saw Gai running beside him.

"Gai..."

"I was told to aid you, there is currently two squads roaming this place.." Kakashi frowned.

"Two squads of what?"

"Six.."

"S-Six??" Gai nodded and changed direction along with his rival.

"These are the real deal..All S-classed..And highly dangerous...Seems their highly skilled in deceiving and being one with the shadows.."

"Doesn't every ninja have to know that?" Kakashi questioned.

"If your extremely good with that then how can one fight an enemy one can't see?" Cursing Kakashi looked around, his silver brow twitching from the odd shades of moon light that peering through the leaves.

"Seems it's their advantage.."

"Yep..Be on your toes!" Kakashi nodded and stuck close to his friend.

_Iruka..Are you okay?...I swear if I find you, I will never let you out of my sight again.._

* * *

_**TBC **_

_**EroCocoLoco **_

_**Read and Review!! :D** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Time Running Thin**

**A/N: YO sorry I haven't updated in a while XD buh I'd like to say the next chappie will be the last of this story. =( Thank you for reading this story and liking it! :D Hope you enjoy :D**

**EroCocoLoco X x x X x x X**

* * *

"Touru.." The purple haired woman stopped hopping branches and looked over at the dark haired man holding the boy, a scarred face looked over at her with a plastered frown, "Let's take a break…We're far enough and that brats stomach has been rumbling for a while.." Gritting his teeth Touru jumped off the branch and landed on the grassy field beneath with a thud, his purple haired partner doing the same, Iruka was now hissing from the pain of a shoulder digging into his ribs, that pain being followed with his chin hitting the ground as he was thrown off the man roughly.

"Stupid ass brat…Kina you feed him.." The purple haired woman stared at the boy with concerned eyes and knelt down beside him.

"Touru you didn't need to be so rough…Remember the boss wanted him alive and untouched.." Touru looked over at the kid and slumped down beside a tree, undoing a rapper to some snack.

"Like I give two shits.." Rolling her eyes the woman dipped a hand into her pouch and pulled out a little bottle of water and a few snack bars. Iruka stared at the woman and allowed her to sit him in a position to drink the water.

"It will be your ass that will be kicked by the boss Touru…" The man scoffed and gave a hesitant gaze over at the boy. Kina gave a small chuckle and gave a brief examination of the boy's body to much of Iruka's resistance. "He's fine.."

**X ~ CHUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ~ X**

Kakashi kept a firm gaze of the path ahead of him, all his senses alert and on edge, his silver brow twitching with anger as he scanned the area around him; looking over at his enraged friend, Gai looked around with a serious gaze.

"..Shit where the fuck are they!!" Gai looked up into sky and cursed when he looked back into the direction he was running in.

"...Try an remain calm Ka-"

"Tell me that load of shit when it doesn't concern someone I care about.." Gai made a worried frown when he looked over at his old friend.

"I know it's hard but its not good to fight with a clouded mind.." Kakashi gritted his teeth and nodded…_Easier said than done Gai.._

**X ~ CHUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ~ X**

Genma leaped over his targets head, twisting his hips and swinging his leg round to smash into the rogue ninja's head, sending the attacker flying into a wall. A spiky brown haired teen flipped backwards missing the kunai directed at him.

"Woah these guys just won't stop coming..Raido you okay there?" Came the Senbon chewing teens voice as he dodged an incoming leg, the older brown haired teen looked over at his partner and vanished, appearing behind Genma and swinging a fist into one of the rogue ninja's faces.

"Yeah I'm fine Genma, just keep your eyes open.." The younger teen nodded and darted for another ninja leaping out from the shadows. "Aoba you okay?.." A dark brown haired teen looked over at his team mate through his shades and then slowly looked at his opponent getting attacked by crows.

"I'm fine thank you.."

**X ~ CHUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ~ X**

A brown haired teen rose to his feet once again, his side fringe blowing in the wind and his dark eyes narrowing, a tall rogue ninja smirked at the young boy and swung his kunai around his bandage wrapped finger.

"Kotetsu you okay?" Came the brown haired boy's voice, hearing a groan the brown haired boy glanced behind him looking down at his dark haired team mate.

"Yeah..He got lucky Izumo.." Brow twitching Izumo looked over at his strong opponent.

"If you wasn't slacking during training you would have been prepared for this sort of thing.." Rolling his eyes, Kotetsu picked his wounded body up and stood beside his friend.

"Lets get serious then!.."

**X ~ CHUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ~ X**

Darting his eye to the side Kakashi cursed and dodged the lunging kunai, Gai flipping backwards and crouching into a defensive position. A squad of Rogue ninja came flying out of the trees, surrounding the two.

"Heh how stupid can they get? Two boys leaving on their own..Do you have a death wish?" Kakashi looked at the one talking, his dark eye narrowing and his fists clenching, Gai looked at his surrounding opponents and smirked.

"YUSH! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF…OF.." Kakashi looked over at his over energetic companion and his silver brow twitched. A masked rogue looked horrified from the teens over grown eyebrows.

"Green beast?" Came the rogue's feminine voice, Gai frowned while looking at his green jumpsuit.

"YES..I LIKE THAT; I SHALL SHOW YOU ALL THE POWER OF THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!!" Sweat dropping, Kakashi looked ahead of him, his dark eye fixated on the enemy opposite him,

"Like to see that kid.." Gai beamed a smile and looked at Kakashi.

"Ready?" Kakashi nodded and lifted his hand to lift his head band, hissing when the moment he moved his arm kunai had been lunged towards him, Gai watched his silver haired friend before darting towards the ninja closest to him, his hand slamming down onto the ground and his legs twisting around, hitting three unexpected rogue's and sending them scattering around. Knowing he shouldn't waste valuable energy, Kakashi substituted into a log when the overpowering kunai's were getting closer, slyly appearing behind his attacker Kakashi went to stab the masked nin, failing when water exploded.

"Water clone…" Came Kakashi's annoyed tone of voice, dodging a fist and then a leg, his gloved hand grabbing onto one of the swinging limbs and his other stopping the next fist heading his way, narrowing his eye Kakashi watched the others free hand, cursing when a kunai nearly blinded him. Thinking quickly, Kakashi lifted his leg and stomped his chakra concentrated foot directly into the man's chest, his hands letting go of the limbs allowing the rogue to go smashing into a tree trunk. Looking over at Gai Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"YUSH IN THE NAME OF KONOHA I SHALL BEAT YOU!!" Looking at the green beast in disbelief the three ninja tried their best at dodging the speedy attacks, finding it to be extremely difficult when the bowl hair cut teen was flexible, able to twist his hips and swing his feet across the ground and then twist and leap behind them.

"Heh is that the best you can do?" Kakashi lifted his head band and watched his attackers movements,

"I have no time to spend my energy on you, so forgive my lack of fighting..But I need to finish you off quickly.." The rogue ninja watched the silver haired teen make hand signs, his eyes widening and a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Earth style: Stone Spike jutsu.."

"..T-That's my jutsu.." Kakashi knitted his brows together and slammed his hands against the ground, his eyes watching as sharp rock spikes sprung out of the ground heading towards the ninja who seemed to be too stunned to move.

"How..That eye..What is it?" A terrifying bellow broke out causing Gai and his attackers to look at the bloodied ninja with spikes piercing different parts of his body. Kakashi pulled his head band down and looked over at the spandex wearing teen.

"Kakashi I can take it from here..You go find Iruka!" Kakashi nodded and darted off into the tree's after he took one long look at his overpowering friend.

**X ~ CHUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU ~ X**

Leaping through the tree's the silver haired teen eyed up his surroundings, an unsatisfied frown picking at the boys mouth as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. Taking another leap the silver haired nin was caught off guard, a foot coming out from know where sent him off the branch and crashing into the grassy depths below, the pale nin looked up to identify his attacker, his dark eye widening when he saw a woman wearing a huge black shirt and fishnets tights covering one of her legs, opening up a metal fan the woman covered the lower half of her face, her black hair slicked down to her face, sweet curls running down the side of the woman's face and her bun decorated with pearl like beads.

"Oh who am I oh masked teen…Shall I cover my face to.." Kakashi glared harshly at the woman, a frown picking at his brow when a sudden shadow covered him, looking up the teens revealed eye widened when he saw a small girl come darting towards him, a huge hammer in her hands. Picking himself up just in time the silver haired nin managed to escape the deathly weapon, his silver brow twitching when the hammer made contact with the ground beneath it, smashing it into rubble and bright golden eyes piercing through the dust; the small girl lifted the weapon and rested the handle on her shoulder as she smirked at the stunned teen, she was also wearing the same clothing as the woman still standing on the branch, but her bright blonde hair was stuck up in wild spikes.

"Wanna play Onii-chan?" Kakashi looked at the girl some more, his throat clogging up when the thought of the girl being not much older than Iruka came to mind.

"Man, Minai-chan you shouldn't go easy on chumps like him.." Kakashi looked behind him to see a wild haired teen, his white hair rustling in the wind and a cheeky smile placed on his face. "Hello there mate..We don't really wanna kill you..So how about you just give up?" Kakashi glared at the older teen.

_..From the looks of them, it seems their a lot more talented than the one I fought back there..They must be strong as they seem so playful.._Hearing some foot steps coming towards him, Kakashi looked over to see an older man with thick framed glasses and short navy hair appear, his pale hand lifting to push his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Kyle, Minai-chan, Naiya…Stop messing around and don't underestimate your opponent.." The black haired woman heaved a sigh and flapped her fan about.

"..Well hasn't it grown oh so hot all of a sudden Ewon..." The one with the glasses looked up at the woman and cut his eyes at her, the white haired teen giving a small chuckle.

"Heh Naiya you got-"

"Rejected!" Came the youngest one of the groups soft tone of voice, her golden eyes still fixated on the silver haired teen eyeing them all cautiously. "Alright guys let's kick this guys ass…" Kakashi's eye narrowed, ducking swiftly when a leg came from behind, the white haired boy darting his leg towards Kakashi so quickly his human eye couldn't even see its movements. Choking on his breath when the leg made contact with his stomach, Kakashi went flying past Minai and crashed into a tree. Ewon, Naiya and Minai all looked over at their opponent, Kakashi grimacing when he could taste blood in his mouth, the metallic taste coming on to strong.

_Shit..I have no time for this.._Pulling himself up the silver nin cautiously eyed up the ninja who haven't yet attacked him.

"Don't worry ninja of the leaf village, we wont gang up on you unfairly…We may not be your allies but we do know how to behave like true warriors" Lifting up his head band, Kakashi nodded towards Ewon.

"I see…"

"Ah! He has such a gentle, soothing voice!" Kyle looked from the jumping blonde and then at the silver haired nin, his eyes darkening.

"Meh..I don't see what's so special about him Minai-chan.." Naiya rolled her eyes at the obvious jealousy Kyle was feeling from Kakashi, Kyle's anger fuming more when the girl ignored his comment, about to charge towards the nin, Kyle blinked when Ewon appeared in front of him.

"I should have known…That's the Sharingan…Your otherwise known as the copy cat nin.." Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

_That names gone around quite quickly hasn't it..I've only been called that once and that was a while ago.._Kyle eyed up his elder teammate in confusion.

"Eh? Sharingan? So he's an Uchiha?" Ewon looked back at his teammate and gave a dark smirk.

"No one knows his real name..Just been called the copy nin…Kyle I will fight him first, you use chakra in every attack you make so he will be able to read you easily.." Kyle nodded and watched the navy haired teen vanish on the spot, Kakashi becoming more alert and swinging his leg up to collide with the fist that was coming his way, shock hitting him hard when he was still sent flying.

_Shit..._

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPPIE**

**X x ~ EroCocoLoco ~ x X**

**Read and Review please :D x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: …An end to it all.**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter!! . Thank you for reading and giving me such nice reviews :D…I hope you enjoy this chapter to!! Loveage from EroCocoLoco x x x**

* * *

Slowly picking himself up Kakashi covered his masked mouth with his gloved hand, trying to not cough up the blood that was threatening to escape his bruised lips. This Ewon was quite a fighter, his Sharingan couldn't even pick up the others movements and the insane strength he had was crazy, no way could he be human. Pain pulsing through out his abdomen Kakashi gasped to catch his breath back, his mismatched eyes widening in disbelief when he saw dark eyes sitting behind thick framed glasses staring at him intently, no trace of emotion hidden within those eyes. Another blow to his stomach caused the silver haired teen to his knees, his pale hands yanking down his mask and blood gushing out of his mouth, slowly looking up Kakashi watched Ewon turn around and walk towards his team.

"He's definitely not an Uchiha…His Sharingan is taking quite some time to adapt..." Naiya raised a black brow and looked at Kakashi in concern.

"..Ewon..Maybe you went a little..to…hard on him?" Kyle looked at the black haired woman in shock, Minai looking passive and Ewon staring at her with a dark expression on his face.

"..He's the enemy, if he can't handle us then he shouldn't have entered the battle field.." Naiya nodded slowly. "Plus weren't you chatting about shedding some blood?" Purple eyes looked over at the silver haired teen and Naiya frowned.

"Your right…" Snapping her metal fan open she threw the sharp weapon towards Kakashi; looking at the now disk shaped weapon Kakashi tried to lift himself up, his arms giving up. Growling at how weak he was Kakashi glanced up once again, his eyes widening when he saw the weapon come closer, his body feeling heavy and panic running through out his system when he couldn't hear any thing, he saw that Ewon was saying something, but he couldn't hear him.

_Is this it?...Am I going to die like this…_

_**That doesn't sound like the Kakashi I know!!**_

_O-Obito?.._

_**Right!..Now get up and show them just who you are!! I wont let you die!!..**_

_...I..I couldn't save Rin..So..How..Can I save..Iruka.._

_**Oi!! Snap out of this! You need confidence and believe in yourself! If you die now, when we meet in the after life I'll beat the crap out of you!!!**_

Slowly closing his eyes Kakashi took a deep breath, his one Sharingan slowly opening up and spinning rapidly, Naiya blinked when she watched how the silver haired teen lifted him self off the ground just in time to miss the fan. Ewon turned to look at the teen in mid air, his eyes narrowing when Kakashi came darting towards him.

"Tch…Still have energy?...Fine I'll put you down.." Eye's widening Ewon stepped back just in time, missing the foot that came crashing down, Naiya, Kyle and Minai all watching in amazement from how Kakashi managed to catch their eldest team mate off guard. Looking up with a bloodied smirk on his naked face, Kakashi swept his other leg across the ground, missing Ewon by a mere second; flipping backwards the navy haired man frowned. Kakashi slowly stood up and wiped the trail of blood that was trickling down his pale chin.

"Sorry, but I can't die…I have someone precious to save.." Minai stared at Kakashi for a while and then looked to the ground, her hands tightening around the handle of her hammer as she bit onto her bottom lip. Ewon gave a small smirk at the boy's stamina.

"Impressive but I shall not use Jutsu you can copy.." Kakashi kept his eye firmly fixated on his opponent,

"…Turn around.." Ewon narrowed his eyes in confusion, all three of his team mates staring in shock when a fist slammed into the back of Ewon's head and a foot kicked the back of his knees, hissing in pain the navy haired man drooped to his knees, slowly flopping to the ground and holding the back of his head. Kyle, Minai and Naiya all stared at the clone that was standing behind Ewon, the navy haired man looking over his shoulder to glare at the clone who was smirking at him. "Told you to turn around.." Looking to the side, the clone frowned and dodged the sharp fan that was cutting through the air, a Sharingan eye keeping a firm gaze of Naiya's furious face.

"How dare you touch Ewon!!" Finally cutting the clone with the fan the dark haired woman scowled at Kakashi, the silver haired nin finding it difficult to breathe as the air suddenly felt thin; Sharingan still watching it's prey intently, Kakashi's body rushed with adrenaline when Naiya vanished and appeared beside him, Kakashi reflexively moving backwards to miss the sharp weapon threatening to slice him up.

Popping open another metal fan, Naiya blocked a gloved fist that was coming for her, purple eye's widening in surprise when an indent was made, choosing to act fast Naiya flipped, kicking Kakashi in the face with both feet, sending him off the ground. Landing with grace she threw both fans towards the teen that was in the air, her eyes widening when two logs appeared.

"LOOK OUT!" Shouted Minai when she saw Kakashi appear behind Naiya, swinging his leg and smacking Naiya directly in the side of her face with such force, that it sent the woman to go flying and then finally crashing to the ground; gritting his teeth Kyle darted for the silver haired teen, Kakashi dodging every kick being sent his way, a gloved palm catching one foot and then a fist. Kyle gave a low animalistic growl and coughed up blood when Kakashi mirrored Naiya's flip, directly hitting the white haired teen in the jaw, kunai's lunging into Kyle's chest when the teen was in mid air and his bleeding body crashing to the floor in seconds. Slowly pulling himself up, Ewon stared at Naiya who was groaning in pain and then looked at Kyle who had blood spilling out of his mouth. Slowly looking at his hand and seeing blood, the navy haired man shouted like a caveman would just as he was about to take down a mammoth. The ground behind him smashing into clumps of earth and raising into the air, Kakashi looked over to see an extremely pissed off Ewon and pieces of rock floating around the man, his Sharingan spinning rapidly and his legs preparing to take action. Both men stopped their actions when a glass shattering scream broke out and a mental glowing hammer slammed into Ewon, the force of the blow caused the clumps of earth to completely disintegrate and sending Ewon to go flying backwards. Kakashi stared in shock when the blonde girl turned to look at him, his eyes taking in the non existent forest that was directly behind the girl.

_..Amazing.._Golden eyes glowed furiously and Minai dropped her hammer.

"..Your not fighting because we invaded your village..Your fighting to win back that boy.." Kakashi blinked and gave a small nod, rustling caused Kakashi to look over his shoulder to see Naiya slowly picking herself up and staring at Minai in shock.

"W-What are you doing?! How could you..To..Ewon.." Minai looked over at the woman and narrowed her eyes.

"..Are you forgetting who the leader is of this team?" Kakashi's jaw dropped, no way in hell was this little girl the leader, he thought Ewon was. Naiya stood up and stumbled past Kakashi, her index finger pointing at him when she finally came to a halt.

"H-He's the enemy!!...Look what he's done to Kyle!!" Minai looked over at the white haired boy and then glanced over to Kakashi.

"..We know Kyle will heal soon…And Ewon disgraced us warriors by letting his anger consume him….You there.." Kakashi noticed he was being addressed looked over at the young girl, his body still ready to fight any second. "…I…Will help you get back your friend…"

"You expect me to foolishly accept?..How do I know it's not a trap.." Minai looked to the floor and then back up with a genuine smile on her face.

"..I'm offering because I once had someone I wished to protect…But I failed…This Iruka…He's not much younger than me..I don't wish for him to feel any pain and live the life I had.." Kakashi traced the girl's face, no signs of being false being shown what so ever, his mind going in overdrive as he contemplated on what to do.

_I'm exhausted…I've used to much of the Sharingan...And she just took down the strong guy with one blow and is now offering help...Doesn't look like she's lying...It would be foolish to accept it, but I guess this is the last chance I have now, I'll end up dying here for sure If I stay and fight, so even if she did turn out to be lying, either way I would die.._Naiya watched in disbelief as Kakashi pulled his head band back down to cover the Sharingan eye.

"Very well…" Minai gave a small smile and picked up her hammer slowly walking towards Kakashi.

"Naiya, watch Kyle and help him heal, those kunai are in deep, when Ewon crawls back, tell him he better be prepared for punishment.." The dark haired woman blinked and slowly nodded, slowly dropping to her knees when her leader and the supposed enemy disappeared off into the trees.

**~ X x X ~**

Gai looked at all the defeated bodies scattered around and wiped his sweaty brow, a huge satisfied smile placed onto his face as finished tying up the last person.

"..You were worthy opponents..I thank you for this sparing session.." Leaping off into the trees the green beast noticed something off, his body twisting so he could go leaping off into a different direction. His dark eyes widening when he saw Pakkun hanging from a tree branch with his legs tied together. Leaping directly under the dog Gai threw a kunai at the rope, catching the dog in his arms and untying the bound legs. Slowly opening his eyes, Pakkun looked at his savior.

"..Gai?..." Gai beamed a smile and put the dog on the ground.

"..You look healthy! Glad they didn't do anything else.." Pakkun heaved a sigh and started sniffing around.

"Well hanging from a tree isn't exactly fun..My legs hurt.." Gai gave a small chuckle and looked at the dog. "Where's Kakashi?" Gai shrugged.

"I let him go and get Iruka when we got ambushed.." Pakkun gave a short nod and wobbled forward, a little cry of protest when he was picked up. "Lead me to Iruka; I'm sure we will find Kakashi there!!"

**~ X x X ~**

Iruka watched the big man guzzle down some water, his brown eyes slowly trailing over to get a look at the woman nibbling on some snacks.

"…Touru…When we finally get out of this hell hole, what are you planning on doing?" Iruka raised a small brow, his eyes looking back over to the scarred man.

".I plan to return back to my wife and kids.." Kina gave a small smile and then looked over at Iruka.

"..It's a pity the only escape we have is to bring that kid back.." The woman's expressions softened when she saw true fear in the boy's big eyes, Touru staring at his team mate with emotionless eyes.

"..Oh well, least it isn't my kid's getting hurt I don't care.." Kina gave a small unheard sign and looked up into the sky.

"…Well if we don't complete this both of us won't have a future.." Looking to the floor Iruka chewed onto his bottom lip.

_..Why is the world like this?..Why do people hurt others and abuse people...I'm scared...I want Kakashi here now!..What if he's already been killed?...What...If I never see him again?...How.._Feeling tears well up in his eyes from his own negative thoughts Iruka gave a small sniffle..._I want to die right here rather than go with them..._

**~ X x X ~**

Kakashi soared through the air, his dark eye watching the blonde haired girl doing the same.

"..I never thought you was the leader.." Came his break of silence, looking over Minai gave a grin.

"..Many don't, that's what makes them loose in the battle, they think I'm the weakest so I'm often attacked first…The battle ends to soon if I begin.." Kakashi didn't even think of scoffing from the lack of modesty the girl had, he saw what she managed to create with one blow, he didn't need her to back up that statement. "Tell me, who is Iruka to you?" Kakashi looked ahead, his tongue appearing to lick away the straying blood.

"...To be truthful...I don't know...Is he my lover?...We had an argument before he got taken away.." Minai's face went a light shade of pink as she stared at the silver haired teen.

"..Before my brother passed on, he used to tell me, people should always make up before going to bed when they had an argument, because you don't know what will happen.." Kakashi's sorrowful dark eye looked over at the blonde.

"..Was your brother the one you failed to protect?" Minai nodded.

"..Yes…He was my older brother and was forced to fight, this hammer was his.." Kakashi looked at the metal hammer and then turned to watch his step. Thoughts like, why is she telling him this? And why had he told her about his relationship with Iruka played across his mind, they were acting like so casually when just seconds ago they were viewing each other as the enemy. As if knowing what he was thinking Minai smiled. "This is a way of forming trust…" Narrowing her eyes the girl with the hammer pounced into the air, Kakashi looking up at her. "..Get ready to get back your lover..What's your name?" Kakashi followed her closely.

"..Kakashi..Hatake Kakashi.." Minai looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm Tachibana Minai! Let's fight!"

Kina's eyes Narrowed when some dark shadow appeared in the sky, Touru glancing up as well.

"What the fuck is that?" Came the woman's whisper, coming out of his own despair Iruka glanced up, his eyes twitching from the odd sharp rays of sun that managed to escape the dark figure. As if only seconds had past Iruka was thrown backwards, a loud bang seemed to fill the forest and the rigging invaded his hearing, scraping along the floor Iruka hissed and tried to look at what could have happened, his eyes widening when dust seemed to fill the air and trees had fallen over, as well as the ground beneath him had crumbled. Picking herself up Kina took a few heavy breaths, her eyes growing insanely large when she saw a crater, she couldn't even remember what happened, her vision hadn't caught up with her yet and everything still seemed shaky.

_Wait?...Something is shaking!!.._.Looking at the ground beneath, the woman gasped when a dog came bursting through the earth, tackling her to the floor and its massive jaw locking onto her throat. Trying her best to pull the massive bull dog off of her, the woman cried out in pain.

Touru used the tree beside him to keep him steady, his hand holding onto the cut that was on his head and his vision blurring.

"What..The fuck.." Piercing golden eye's beamed throughout the dust and a blonde haired girl lifted her giant hammer and smirked.

"You may be big but you shall be defeated by my mighty hammer!!" Touru narrowed his eyes and tried to steady his vision.

"..Aren't you that…Tachibana.." Minai giggled a little laugh and gave a small nod.

"I won't need to remember your name.." With that the small girl slammed the hammer to the floor, Touru's body not given enough time to register the signal to move when a huge crack came shooting towards him, the ground beneath him falling and his hands still clinging onto the tree that was dropping into the darkness along with him. "..Not even worthy to be called a warrior.." Thrashing around, Kina managed to throw the dog off of her, her hands grabbing onto the massive bites on her neck, pressing hard to stop the bleeding. Feeling faint the woman dropped to her knees, her vision turning black but the only thing she was able to see was a short blonde girl walking towards the dog and giving him a hug.

Iruka shivered when he heard someone land beside him, his terrified face turning to the person and his whole expression turning into sadness with a little bit of happiness, tears gushing out and running down the boys dirtied face, Kakashi gave a huge loved filled smile and cut the boy free from the rope that was binding him. His arms automatically embracing the small boy the moment Iruka was free, his pale hands pulling Iruka closer and his bloodied lips scattering Kisses all over the boys face.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry Iruka.." Kakashi looked at the boy's twisted face, streams of tears running down those pink cheeks, a trembling bottom lip and those big watering brown eyes staring up at him.

"…I..I love you Kakashi!!.." Kakashi allowed the boy to wail in his arms, his heart warming up from those words and his hands rubbing the small boys back.

"It's okay now…I love you to.." A small relieved smile appeared on Kakashi's face; those three words came out naturally.

_I swear to never let you go…Not as long as I can help it.._

Having Iruka in his arms as he carried the boy, Kakashi walked up to Minai who seemed to be playing with his ninja hounds. Iruka trembling even more when they got closer; noticing the boys fear Minai stepped away, Kakashi giving a thankful smile to the girl before he placed a sweet kiss on Iruka's head.

"..I'm glad he's not harmed...Kakashi, I'll send my boss a letter saying that Iruka was accidentally Killed in battle, the squads sent here should have all returned as those two should have left the village already…We may meet in the near future.." Kakashi nodded his head and watched the girl pick up her hammer and vanish off into the forest, his attention being brought over to Gai and Pakkun who just landed close, looking at his silver haired friend bridal carrying Iruka, Gai gave a sly smirk.

"Kakashi! I'm glad you are unharmed.." Kakashi smiled at his friend.

"..Yeah…Gai you go and scout for any more of those squad members, Pakkun you can return now, glad to see your okay.." The dog gave a short nod and vanished in a puff of smoke. Gai also nodded and took off into the depths of the forest.

**~ X x X ~**

It seemed Iruka's fear of people had appeared once again; he would constantly cling to Kakashi's side and protest with such fear in his voice if asked to step out side. Finally seeing the boy asleep Kakashi began to run his hands through that chocolate hair, when Iruka's tanned hand let go of his shirt the silver haired teen checked that the window's were completely sealed and walked into the living room. His head turning around when a puff of smoke appeared behind him, to his surprise it was Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen gave an old tired smile.

"Sorry to come here unannounced but I've heard you cannot leave the house…I got your report on this Ninja named Tachibana Minai, seemed with girl left us a little information on where to search, so I have sent men to that surrounding area, all the rogue's that had attacked here have been taken care of and Iruka should be safe from now on.." Kakashi gave a small nod, hearing a long sigh the silver haired teen looked at the old man with a curious eye.

"..What is it?" Sarutobi glanced around the room and finally let his eyes rest on the teen.

"..From what you said about Iruka in the report…There is something I could suggest to ease the boy.." Kakashi went to sit down and beckoned for the man to continue.

"What is?"

"..There is a Jutsu that allows memories to be rewritten.." Frowning in confusion, Kakashi looked at his hands.

"…So.."

"I'm asking you because you're his guardian...To allow his memories to be rewritten so he can forget about this traumatic incident. To give him a chance to start a new life as a normal child.." Gritting his teeth, Kakashi stared up at the Hokage.

"So he will forget everything?..Even me?" Noticing the pale nins pain the old man tried his best to look sympathetic. "..If..It's for the best…"

"..Your doing something only those who are truly strong can do…But you understand that once the Jutsu has been done, you can not in anyway make contact with Iruka…You are his key to unleashing the old memories.." Clenching his hands, Kakashi reluctantly nodded.

"I understand…I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow morning…Before you leave…I ask for a favor.."

**~ X x X ~**

Kakashi laid down beside the brown haired boy, his arms slowly pulling the boy into a tight embrace and tears rolling down his pale cheeks. His heart was burning as if someone was trying to pull it out with a kunai, closing his eyes he silently grieved into the night.

"I love you so much…So much it hurts.."

**~ X x X ~**

Iruka woke up to being hugged by Kakashi, his face turning red as he hesitantly touched the others bruised lips, bags under the boys eyes signaled that Kakashi hadn't slept for long. Pressing his lips gently against Kakashi's, Iruka sobbed, he was so happy that Kakashi was here and alive and they were together again, yet he was sad because he was so scared of leaving his comfort zone. Hearing sobbing Kakashi breathed in and stirred, his eyes slowly opening and his Sharingan spinning rapidly, his head imprinting the flushed and slightly messy looking Iruka.

"Shh..Iruka..Your safe now" Iruka's tanned hand grabbed onto the pale one caressing his cheek and blushed slightly when Kakashi leaned forward to kiss him.

"Don't leave me again.." Kakashi's heart ached when he heard those words, he could feel tears threatening to come out but trying his best to smile Kakashi kissed Iruka again.

"..I wont.." Hearing them words come from his own mouth caused his whole body to turn cold, the lie that he just fed Iruka made him want to die. "..Iruka I have to go to the hospital today, we need to get checked up…I will transport us straight there okay?" Iruka gave a hesitant nod and started shaking again.

"..O-Okay.."

**~ X x X ~**

Kakashi turned to look at the person who just walked out of the bathroom, his pale hand extending to the now dressed Iruka and both of them vanishing on the spot after Kakashi made a few hand signs. Iruka sank to the floor when they appeared in a room, his hands yanking at Kakashi's trousers and his eyes darting around; kneeling down Kakashi gave the boy a small hug and whispered comforting and reassuring words, not seeming to help when a nurse walked into the room causing Iruka to shuffle back.

"..It's okay Iruka...Just pop onto the bed for a second.." Iruka looked at Kakashi who was smiling at him and he slowly walked over to the bed, hesitantly accepting the woman's touch.

Sarutobi put a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder as they watched Iruka being pulled into a Genjutsu, tears slowly running down Kakashi cheeks as he saw Iruka's smiling face. Finding it all a bit too much, Kakashi walked away. The pain in his chest was making him turn selfish and thinking bad thoughts, if he stayed he would end up stopping the Genjutsu and bring Iruka back with him; Hiruzen watched the teen with sad eyes and then turned to look at a blond man.

"..Start the Jutsu now.." The blond ninja nodded and done a few hand signs, both Hokage and Jutsu caster watched Iruka lie down onto the bed and fall into a deep sleep, a small whisper escaping the boy's lips.

"K-Kakashi?"

**~ X x X ~**

Groaning a little, a tanned hand shifted to block out the ray of sun that seemed to shine through, white walls reflecting the beams making it hard for the boy to stay asleep. Feeling slightly weird Iruka opened his eyes, confusion running through his mind and a tanned hand moving up to touch a bandaged head. Hearing the door open Iruka looked at a nurse with a weird expression, the woman giving a small smile and lifting up a jug of water.

"..Good afternoon…How are you feeling?" Iruka frowned at the woman and looked at his hands.

"..Where am I?...No..Who am I?" Remembering that Sarutobi told her Iruka won't remember anything yet, the woman walked over to the boy, putting the jug of water down on the side table and then looking out of the window, her eye's widening when she saw an ANBU sitting on a branch just outside the hospital, silver hair blowing in wind and a white mask covering the persons face, not that she needed to see the face to know just who it was; feeling her body shake up from sadness building up within her she slowly looked over at the confused boys face. Her lips parting and her shaky hands reaching out to straighten up her dress, the woman finally spoke up.

"You are Iruka…Umino Iruka.."

* * *

**The End **

...Thanks for reading…The Ending's a little sad...But I hope you enjoyed it…


	15. Chapter 15

HELLO!!..To those who requested a sequel well it's to be called **R**emembrance

* * *

I hope you guy's enjoy that and thanks for reading this story. Much love! EroCocoLoco! Once it's beta-ed I'll update it and see what you guy's think. KEEP IT FRESH AND CHEEZY.

* * *


End file.
